happily ever after
by zevieobsession
Summary: zander and Stevie are graduating high school and are trying to figure out what they are going to do with their life together and they are still going to keep gravity 5 together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A\N this is my first story please tell me what u think. the story is about Zander and Stevie what their future is like together **

_Zanders (pov)_

I walk in to the band room to see the most beautiful girl in the world sitting on the sofa with a not book and pen in her hand. Her back was resting on the arm off the sofa and her legs were stretched along the rest of the sofa I don't even think she knows I am there.

So I walk in to the room and sneak up be hide and wrap my harms around her when she jumps at my touch and I whisper in her ear "hey beautiful missed you".

Stevie turned around and glared at me "what the hell Z u scared me half to death for a moment" she said looking up at me.

"Sorry babe" I say as I kiss her lips gently and she just smiles at me.

I lift her legs and sit on the sofa with her she puts her leg over mine and we sit in silence not an awkward silence a nice one. She was writing lyrics to a new song and I was playing around with some chords of my ucalaly.

"Z" Stevie says breaking the silence "what are we going to do after graduation tomorrow" she asked in quite a worried voice.

I look at her confused " what do mean what will happen? You mean to us?" I ask her in a confused voice as I look in to her eyes. She looks a bit sad at the same time.

She just looks in to my eyes for couple of seconds be for she talks again.

"Yeah I mean what will happen to us are we going to stay together or what because I want us to I just don't know what you want to do" she asks in a really sad voice I just look in to her eyes for a couple of moments.

I take her legs of mine and move close to her and lift her chin up so she is looking into my eyes and I tell her in a very stern voice "Stevie I will never leave you ok I love you too much to ever do that ok" I say and then I lean in and kiss her for what feels like ages.

When we pull a part we are gasping for air I look in to her eyes with such love and she returns the look we where about to lean in again when we were interrupted by Kacey walking in on her phone talking to some one about shoes. She does not even notice us on the sofa.

When she was finished her convocation she finally noticed us "HI guys what where you's up to" she asked with a little wink

"NOTHING" Stevie and me say at the same time. Just then Kevin and Nelson came in talking about the new furious pigeon game that came out last week

just then Stevie is out of my arms and picking up her bass I do the same but I go and get my key-tar

"come on guys we need to practice for the graduation part tomorrow night." Stevie says as she puts her hair to the back of her so she can see what she is doing.

That night we where up till 9 practicing in the band room when we were finished every one left but Stevie and me.

"Hey z want to stay the night tonight it really late" Stevie asked me with the puppy dog face she always does when she wants some thing she knows I can't resist it.

"Yeah sure" I say we walk out of the practice room to my car and drove to her house that night we just talked about tomorrow's graduation and what we are going to do in the future.

A\N

**So what did you think its not the best but it will get better**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A\N this is the second chapter don't know if its good or not pleases review**

Stevie's (pov)

As a wake up I feel two strong arms around me I look back to see zander sleeping behind. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. When I turn my head I see my alarm clock to see it was 7:00 am so I decide to wake zander up.

"Hey z wake up its 7" I say as I turn round. He just moves around a little and his arms are now of me so I decide to get my pillow and hit him in the face. That's when he shot up scaring me half to death cause I was not expecting that to happen. He looks at me so confused and I just smile at him.

"What the hell was that for Stevie" he ask me in a sleepy but angry tone I just look at him and laugh. He looks a mess in the morning so it fun to laugh at him his hair is a mess and his face even looks bad and this is a first for zander to look a mess.

"Sorry" I say trying to sound innocent. He just leans in a kisses me "so you're not mad at me for hitting you with the pillow then" I ask him while twirling my fingers around a bit of my hair.

"Of course not, why wound I be mad at you plus we need to get up its our last day of school for good" he says kissing my forehead before he got up to get ready I just stayed in my bad while he got dressed. When zander was dressed he went to my bathroom to get cleaned up. When he was completely out of the room I went to my chest of drawers and got out my motor city t-shirt, my ripped dark blue jeans, my black doc martens and my black Beanie zander gave me last year for my birthday.

Just then zander came out the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist and kiss cheek "hey you ready to go" I say as we where about to walk down for breakfast.

"Yeah are your brothers here or are they at work" he asked me he's kinda scared of my brothers. Every time zander comes over now they interrogate him they never use too but since we are going out they have been like this.

"No" I say "they are at work right now but they are coming to see my graduate thought along with the rest of my family" I say. I tuned round to see him look nervous " come on let's go get some breakfast" I say taking his hand in mine as we walk down the stairs in to the kitchen to see my mum making something what ever it is it smells good. "Hey mum" I say sitting down at the table with zander by my side and my dad opposite us reading the newspaper with bacon in front of him not even touched. Just then my mum puts mine and zanders breakfast in front of us "thanks" zander and me say at the same time to my mum she just smiles at us and goes back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"Oh Stevie" my mum says making me lose my train of thought "what time does your graduation start" she says with a smile on her face

"umm I think 12:30" I say zander nodes to agree with me. He just sat there is silence because he felt awkward around my family now since we are going out.

"Ok sweetie I'll tell Max, Noah and Christopher" she says with a smile it takes me a couple of seconds to realized she didn't say Louis.

"Umm mum what about Louis" I say looking at her confused. Louis and me have always got along instead of my other brothers who just are grosses and annoying and don't care about any think. Louis is the oldest then its Noah, Christopher, Max and then there's me.

"Oh sorry honey he is away in new york for his work right now" great I though he was then only one who did not scare zander he was nice towards him. " But I'm sure he wishes he could see you graduate though" my mum says

I look over at the kitchen clock and relies its 7:50 so I drag zander by his hand out the door to this car to go to school it was only a 10 minute drive. We just talked about what songs we where going to play for the end of the year leaving party. The 10 minutes went really fast because before we knew it we where at school. When we walk in to school I see Kacey, kelvin and nelson by their lockers talking about what they are going to do when they leave school. About a minute after zander and me walk in holding hands Kacey runs over to us giving me a big hug while squealing about how its graduation day. That's when the bell rings telling us its time to go to class but for the students who were leaving today had to go and get ready by putting on our robes and practicing for our real graduation. I was so nervous that is when zander saw the look on my face and held my had it relaxed me a bit but not much I was still nervous though.

Zanders (pov)

I was sitting next Stevie I keep looking at her I don't know why. That's when I looked in the her eyes she was looking so nervous so I toke her hand it sort of relaxed her a bit. After about 15 minutes she was still looking the same so I leaned to the side of her " are you ok? Stop looking so nervous it will be ok I promise you ok." I kissed her cheek she looked calmer that she did before.

"Yeah I am fine just a lot on my mine right now ill tell you later ok." She says to me I take her word for it so we sat back and listen to the teaches talk about what we have to do.

**(2 hours later the real graduation)**

Stevie's (pov)

Every on sat on the chairs at the front as we all watched our parents come in mumbling of how proud they are of all of us. That's when zander and me turn our heads to see our family's walk in together we could hear them talking about us. Then I saw my three brothers walk in that is when I getting scared I know my brothers they would find away to embarrass me in some way that is why I like Louis being here he can stop them from doing any thing. Zander saw I was looking scared and he knew why that is when I heard some one whisper in my ear "it will be ok I promise your mum will stop them from doing any thing ok" Zander says to me and that is when I feel relaxed.

It was half way through the ceremony when they started calling up names I was 9th on the list. It was when I heard my name I was so scared I had to let go of zanders hand and I knew some thing bad would happen I only feel safe when I am with him I don't know why. So I got up and walked up the steps to get my diploma nothing bad happen so far until my brothers started shouting "THAT'S OUR SISTER" and other things like that. When I was on the stage I saw the door at the back of the hall open to reveal Louis. When I saw him I smiled and felt so much better and happy. He smiled at me and I did the same the teacher was rambling about something before he handed me my diploma which snapped me back in to reality I smiled and went off stage. About half an hour later zander was called up he looked confident going up and getting his diploma and coming back to stand next to me he toke my and in his. After another 20 minutes every one had gone up to get their diplomas and the teaches said there congratulations to us we all through are hats in the air screaming. I was hugging Kacey when the next thing I knew two arms around my waist and turning me around to kiss them then I realized it was zander so I kissed back that was when I saw a white flash of a camera it was my mum taking a picture of us.

"Oh that's a keeper" she says happily before hugging me and saying she was so proud of me. Then I saw Louis coming towards us and I ran in to his arms and hugged him I have not seen him for like 2 months.

"Hey Stevie congratulations" he says before he let's go of me and walks over to zander and giving a high-five. Zander and Louis have always been friends even before we dated so zander got of the hook with him when he found out we where dating he was mad at first but got over it .

**Later that night**

Stevie's (pov)

We where at Kacey's house for the graduation party she has a really big house her parents are rich so they said we could have the party at there's. We where about to go on the stage and perform before kacey introduced us. When we got on the stage every clapped and cheered for us. We did move with the crowd/ go with gravity and hey now. Then night felt so long me and zander decided not to drink but Kevin, Nelson and kacey where completely drunk so we gave Kevin and Nelson a lift home because they could not drive like that. After we dropped them of me and zander headed back to my house. Zander was staying the night again I like it when he stays over it made me feel relaxed and it made me happy because he would wrap his arms around me before we go to sleep and wake up like that and if he was up before me he would kiss my cheek to wake me up. But the big question was what we going to do now since we have finished school but decide I will talk about it tomorrow with him. I quickly fall asleep in is arms dreaming of a future with him.

**A\N hope you's enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**One year later**

**Zander (pov)**

It was a year after we graduated now Stevie and me are still going out and we can't be any happier. About 4 months ago Stevie and me bought a flat about 20 minutes from Stevie's and mine family. Right now me and her are trying open a music school for kids because right now we are giving lessons in our apartment. Our lessons are a really big hit and we have no room in out little flat to do it in. We have been trying to make it work but it's so hard so we are trying to get this old shop that went up for sale round the corner from us at turn it in to a music school for them. But to-day it mine and Stevie's 4-year anniversary so we are celebrating by going to Stevie favorite restaurant the dome. Stevie is out right now with kacey and grace shopping and Kevin and nelson have come over for a bit while our girlfriends are out. I felt sorry for Stevie she was forced to go with them shopping for cloths the one thing she hated the most. About and hour later the front door burst open revealing the girls kacey and grace looking happy with loads of bags and behind them was Stevie looking tiered she had loads of bags in her hand so I went over kissed her cheek and helped her with the bags. Kacey and grace where telling nelson and Kevin about their day out while Stevie stayed quiet on her chair next the fire-place looking so tiered " you ok we don't have to go out tonight I whisper to her" I really wanted to go out tonight I was hoping she would say we could go out.

She looked at me really tiredly " no I am fine I want to go out its our 4 year anniversary." she say while leaning her head on my arm slowly falling asleep it was only 2:00 and we where going out at half 6. Every one was talking about cloths or the new furious pigeons while Stevie was slowly falling a sleep she had to get up 9 this morning so I don't blame her for being tiered.

It was about four thirty when every on left and Stevie was asleep in her chair so I decide to wake her." Stevie sweetie its time to wake up" I say sweetly to her she stirs a bit but does not wake up " sweetie it time to wake up" I say nudging her gently. After a couple of seconds she slowly opens her eyes. " hey sleepy head" I say gently to her she just smiles at me and I go over and kiss her cheek "happy 4th anvusuary" I say quietly.

She smiles "happy 4th anvusuary" she say back I kiss her on the lips quickly and walk to our room to get ready while she wakes up a bit before getting ready. It was about 10 minutes later when she comes in to our bedroom with one of the bags she had today it was a victoria's secret she walked in to the bathroom linked to our room to get changed. I was siting in the living room watching the football when I heard footsteps coming down the hall I look down the hall to see Stevie walking towards me in a black tight strapless dress that landed just before her knees she looked beautiful. I got up from the sofa and walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful sweetie" I say to her she blushed and walked towards the door and I followed her and locked the door. As we walked out our building we ran in Andy from our high school he lives 3 floors above us. As we went past him we just said hi and smiled and walked to the car. It was only 20 minute Drive to the restaurant so we just talked about the new school we where going to open up and how we where going to run it. It was such a short ride there when we got inside the place a waiter lead us to out table. When we sat down the he came over with a bottle of Champagne and our menus. After we order we where making small talk till our diner arrived. When we were finished I knew this was the right time to ask her some thing.

"Stevie" I say. She just looked at me telling me to carry on "well" I start "we have known each other for like ages and well I really love being with you. The day I asked you if you would be my girlfriend I knew nothing would break us apart. Stevie what I am trying to say is I love you I always have and always will so" I say while getting up and standing in front of her " Stevie I want the spend the rest of my life with you and I would do any thing to keep you safe and well what I am trying to say is" I fiddle around in my pockets till I found the black velvet box. I toke a deep breath and got on one knee. "Stevie will you marry me" I say looking in to her eyes. She is completely shocked she couldn't speak so all she did was nod her head. That is when a big grin came to my face I toke the ring out if it's box and slipped it on her finger and kissed her.

When we where leaving every one was congratulating us on our engagement we just nodded and smiled. When we got in the car we talked about the wedding and if we should tell kacey just now or tomorrow. We decide tomorrow because we could not be bother with kacey and her planning and her screaming tonight so we will have to wait till tomorrow to deal with her. After we got in to our apartment we went straight to bed that night because we were both tiered and fell asleep in each others arms happily.

**_A\N hope you's enjoyed it. Sorry I know its really_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Stevies (pov)**

It was about 6am when I woke up because all I could hear outside was the sound of heavy rain hitting against the widow. I just stayed in bed for a bit to see if I could go back to sleep but I couldn't so decided to get up and go and make my self a cup of tea. When I reached the kitchen half a sleep I went straight to the kettle but when I put my hand on it something hit against it when I looked down I saw it a ring an engagement on my left hand I completely for got about last night.

It was about 2 hours later when I heard zander get up and come to sit next to me ok the sofa. "Hey" I say not even looking at him I just stared at the TV watching Brooklyn nine nine "sleep well" I said after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah you" he asked me kissing my cheek

"Kinda I got woken up this morning at 6 with the rain hitting of our window" I say grumpily and half a sleep.

"Oh sorry babe" he says "is that why you were still not in bed just now then" I just nod my head half falling a sleep. It was about 2-3 minuets later when I felt some one lifting up my legs and putting them on their lap.

"Zander what are you doing" I ask in a confused voice

"I am going to let you sleep". He says while reaching behind the sofa for a cover and hands me it. "Now get some sleep" he tells me in a sweet voice.

"But we have to call kacey and the others about our engagement" I say " we have to tell them the good news or kacey will kill me if I don't tell her right away. He just gives me a look telling me to just leave it she can wait. " Don't give me that look you know what she is like we went to school with her for like years" I say"

"No you're not you are going to sleep you look really tiered nice try thought " he says while trying to get me to lie down. I really want to go to sleep but I know something will wake me up like the rain aging its september and it always rains at this time.

"Zander I want to sleep but I know something will wake me up and I will feel bad for sleeping because I will have wasted half the day doing nothing" I say trying to get up from the sofa but he stops me from doing that.

"No you're not you are going to sleep if it kills me and plus we are doing nothing today we have no kids to teach so just relax ok call kacey when your awake" he says before his kisses me softly on the lips. At this point I know I have to sleep I am slowly falling asleep so I gave in and lay down.

When I woke up it was 3:30 in the after none. When I got off the sofa I went in to out tinny kitchen to see a not on the table from zander.

_Hey I went to my mums to get a surprise for you and picking up some diner for tonight._

_Love z xxx_

I wonder what the surprise is I thought to my self so I went back to watching Brooklyn nine nine again. I was about 10 minutes in when I remembered I have to call kacey about mine and zander engagement. So I picked up the phone to call up her and Kevin it was about a fue seconds before Kevin answered the phone. "Hey kev is kacey there"

"Oh hey Stevie yeah she is right here do you want me to pass you on to her"

"Yeah that would be nice," I say.

"Hear give me a second" he says to me

"HEY Stevie" she says in her little perky voice "what's up"

"Hey I need to talk to you," I say preparing my self for her screams over the phone.

"OMG are you and zander breaking up," she says in a dramatic voice.

"NO why would we?" I ask her in a confused tone to her.

"Oh well the way you where talking it sounded like that. So what is it then" she says to me

"Well before I tell you please don't scream or any thing like that I have only just got up so I am not in the mood for it ok" I say to her treating he like a child.

"Ok" she says calmly. And before I even get a chance to say some thing I hear her say "OMG ARE YOU PREGNANT" she practically screams over the phone to me. That is when I hear Kevin in the background saying "stevies pregnant I am going to kill zander." I hear him say in an angry tone. Kevin and nelson are like brothers to me they would do any thing to protect me.

"What the hell kacey I am not pregnant. Where did you get that idea and what did I say about screaming over the phone" I say to her in such a confused voice "oh tell Kevin I am not ether"

"Sorry I won't now tell me what is the news you want to tell me" she say eagerly to me.

"Well last night me and zander went for diner for our 4 year anniversary" I say slowly to her to make heard what I was saying to her.

"Mmhmm" was all she said to me as to tell me to carry on.

"Well after we finished eating he… umm… he " I toke a deep breath to prepare my self because knowing kacey she will scream over the phone so I put the phone a bit away from my ear so I was ready " well he kinda proposed to me" and that is when I heard the screaming it was so loud I swear our neighbors could hear her. "Kacey calm down ok" I say to her but she just going on and on about it.

It was about half and hour later when kacey and me finished our phone call I was so glad to get that over with. A couple of seconds later I heard the front door open up.

"Hey Stevie I am home you up yet" he yells through the apartment.

"Yeah in our room "I say

"Good did you have a nice nap?" he says while kissing my cheek

"Yeah I phoned kacey and that was a nightmare," I say while putting my head on my pillow. He comes and sits next to me and snuggled in to his chest. It was a fue minutes later when I remembered the note he left me said I he went out to get diner and a surprise for me. " Zander what was the surprise you got me that you said in the note." I ask curiously.

"Oh that" he says, " well you remember the day when you and kacey read my note-book in high school with my song which you too thought I wrote for one of you's" he says.

"Yeah that was for your dog and what are you on about that was like years ago now I thought we got over that and we promised that we would never talk of it again" I say in a confused but angry voice

"Well A that song was for you I just thought you should know and B well remember my dog lady. Well my mum and dad are moving house and they are not allowed dogs there so I said we would take her that is the surprise I got you was lady my dog." He says

"So I was right the whole time the song was for me. Oh z that is so sweet of you to write a song about me. You are so sweet no one has ever wrote a song about me be for. And as much as I love lady do u thing are apartment is big enough for her." I say he just gives me a puppy dog face which he knows I can't resist " fine she can stay but when the kids come for their lessons she has to go in our room ok." He just smiles and kisses me for what feels like forever. "umm zander where is lady you said you went to pick her up"

"Oh nelson and grace have her for the night. Is that ok with you. Oh I also tolled them about our engagement and they are happy for us." He says " plus I got your favorite for diner la favorite pizza." He says to me. Just when I was about to get up to get it he pulls me back down so I am back in his arms.

"Zander what the hell I am hungry and I want pizza while its hot, not cold" I mooned.

"Pizza can wait and we can heat it up later" he says sexily while kissing me down my neck and pulling me on top of him.

I just laugh and went along with it. Lets just say it was the best night I could have asked for.

**A\N thx for reading I know its short but yeah please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 telling the family

**Zanders (pov)**

It was early the next morning when I woke up it was about 8 and it was still raining outside just like yesterday but instead Stevie I lying in my arms this time. I was about to get up when Stevie start to stir in her sleep so I just stayed still trying not to wake her or any thing. It was a few seconds later when she stopped so I thought I could try to get out the room with out her hearing me. When I reached the door I thought I was good and didn't wake her I was wrong because I heard her cough be hide me.

"Umm z why where you trying to sneak out the room? Are you hiding something?" she asks me in a curious voice

"No I am not hiding any thing but I was trying not to wake you up" I say. that is when I heard her laugh " what is so funny" I ask her in a really confused voice

"Haahah well you see I was never a sleep I have been up for like 20 minutes. I heard you wake up and I was pretending to be a sleep to see what you would do. And trust me I am glad I faked sleep because I got to see you look like a complete idiot trying to get out the room with out me hearing you was the best." She says to me while starting to laugh again

"Oh ha-ha," I say sarcastically " I was trying to be nice to you and let you sleep a bit longer but no you thought it would be fun to be mean to. How could you Stevie how could be so mean to me." I try to say hurt but she knows I am faking it

"Awww did I up set little zander" she says in a baby voice to me.

"Yes you did" I try to say like a little child and pretend to be in a huff with her.

"Awww well I am sorry if I was mean to you" she says getting out of bed coming over to hug me to make up. but after the hug we both burst out laughing.

After our little laughing fit we decided to make breakfast and clean up the apartment for the kids music lessons.

It was about on hour later I remembered I tolled nelson and grace I would pick up lady at 11:30. "Stevie" I yell through the apartment.

" Yeah" she responds

"I told nelson and grace I would pick lady up at 11:30. Its 11 now so I need to go get her I will be back in time for the kids though. OK" I shout

"Yeah please be back on time though" she says

"Will do. Love you be back soon" I say

"Love you too" she shouts back to me

_45 minutes later_

"I home" I shout while taking ladies lead of her

"In the bedroom" I hear Stevie shout

"Go get her girl" I say to lady and she runs over to find Stevie

When I got in the bedroom I see lady jumping up at Stevie who is petting her

"Oh hi z" she says sounding worried

"ok what is wrong" I ask her while coming up be hide her hugging her from the back.

"Ummm nothings wrong why would you say that" she says trying to act normal but she knew I was not buying it.

"Stevie I know you to well to know when you are hiding something so what is it" I as her going to the front of her lifting her chin so she is looking me in the eyes.

"Fine" she gave in " my mum called and asked if we want to go round for dinner tonight and I said yes but I for got to tell her about our engagement and well yeah." She says.

"Umm Stevie you have never had a problem with us going round to diner with your parents why now. Your mum and dad will be happy for us I know they will." I say to her sweetly.

"I know that it's just my brothers are going to be there and Louis is away back in New York and if we tell my other brothers then you are going to be dead by the end of diner" she say looking me in the eyes.

And that is when I froze her brothers scare the hell out of me. I must have been standing there for a while because I saw Stevie snap her fingers in front of my face. That is when I unfroze.

'Z you ok you kinda just froze out for a minute" she says looking worried.

"I am fine just think about how beautiful you are going to look to-night" I say. i was lying. she just smiles and kisses my cheek

Stevie (pov)

When I went in to the living room I heard the doorbell ring to let me know its time to get to work. When I opened the door I saw a little boy named Zach with him mum standing be hide him. " Hey Zach" I say "do you just want to come in and sit on the sofa" he does as he is told and sits when I turn to face his mum she just smiles at me and tells me she will come and pick him up in an hour.

_A few hours later_

When zander and me finally finished we where getting ready to go over to my mothers I was so nervous. When we got in the car I let zander drive I don't think I could drive I was way to nervous which I shouldn't be because they are my family and they can't do any thing I am old enough to make my own decisions. We sat in silence for a while before zander spoke.

"Steves don't be scared what is the worst they can do to us" he say to me sweetly

"Umm lets see they could possibly kill you if you hurt me in any way" I say

"Well I am not going to because I love you too much to do that and If I did hurt you I might just kill my self before your brother could get to me" he says just laugh

it was 10 minutes later when we arrived at my parents house. Zander came and opened my door and helped me out of the car with an umbrella because it was still raining. We walked to the door hand in hand we toke a deep breath and looked at each other before we rang the doorbell.

"Coming" I heard my mum shout

When she opened the door she dragged us inside and welcomed us. When we went in to the dining room I saw the whole family and I am meaning everybody who is in my family zander and me gulped and looked at each other. My mum put me and zander next to each other at the diner table, which was good for us.

It was after we ate diner when zander squeezed my hand telling me it's now or never to tell them. I gave zander one last look before I got up and dragged him with me. Every ones eyes where on us I felt like I was going to faint.

"Ummm every one me and zander have an announcement to make" I say I look over at zander to see him shaking

Before I knew it my second oldest brother spoke up "OMG stevies pregnant" he shouts and I see the fire in the rest of my brothers eyes.

"What? No" I say, " why does every one say that? Am I really that fat? I say.

"Ok then what is it then" I hear max shout

"Ok… umm well you see… umm" I was so scared I did not know how to say this.

"Out with it I hear" Christopher say

"Zander and I are getting married, "I say with a big smile on my face looking up at him.

The room was completely silent that you could hear a pin drop. I was getting really nervous.

"That is amazing sweetie" I hear my mum say coming up and hugging me tight. That is when every one started congratulating us. To my surprise my brothers where happy about it and gave zander a high-five which shocked zander and me. I felt so stupid because I was so scared over nothing.

After every thing settled down we all talked about the wedding and who I wanted to be there. By the time we left it was 10:00 and we hade to go home to see if lady was ok.

When we where home lady was asleep in her bed in the living room and the flat was ok nothing was destroyed. So zander and me locked up the flat and got ready for bed.

That night zander and me stayed up talking about our future and what we wanted. After zander was asleep I stayed awake thinking about things like how zander and me where once best friends then boyfriend and girlfriend till now it was so strange to think of it that way. I am more surprised that we lasted this long and now forever. It was 10 minutes later that I fell asleep in zander's arms as usual it was the nicest thing in the world I am really lucky to have him in my life.

A/N thx for reading please Review and i am sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in it i will try to fix them. And I big thx to HTRobsessed and ZevieFan for reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Stevies (pov) one week later**_

It was 8 a.m. when I woke up this morning with zander hovering above me.

"What are you doing z" I ask him in a really confused but tiered voice. But all he does it leans down and kisses me. I was shocked at first but then kissed back.

It was about a minute later we where still kissing but I kinda got a bit nauseous. I was trying to ignore the feeling but it was only getting worse so pushed zander of and sat up to see if that would help.

_**Zanders (pov)**_

"Babe you ok" I ask her as she sat up quickly. I got no reply she just sat there "did I do something wrong" she shock her head. She just sat there she looked like she was gonna be sick.

Before I could speak again she bolted for the bathroom. As I was getting out of bed to see what was going on I heard her be sick so I ran in to the bathroom to see if she was ok.

When I got in to the bathroom see Stevie leaning over the toilet being sick. I walk over to and hold her hair back so she is not sick in it and rub her back.

When she is done being sick she leans back in to my chest and breathes heavily with her eyes closed. We sit like this for a few seconds.

"You ok now" I ask

"Yeah just not well. Do you minded getting me a glass of water thought" she asks me with her puppy dog face it did not help because she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Yeah any thing u want baby" I say as I get up to get her a glass of water.

When I got to the kitchen I saw lady sleeping under the dining table looking happy. I was trying not to wake her because the last thing I want is lady following me in to the bathroom with a really ill Stevie.

After I got the water I headed back to the bathroom but half way down the hall I heard Stevie being sick again so I ran down the hall trying not to drop the water.

When I got there I saw Stevie sitting on top of the toilet with the seat down with her head in her hand. I went over to her and gave her the water she gave a thankful smile and toke a sip of the water.

"Are you ok now? You gave me quite a fright," I say

"Yeah I think so I think I just caught something." She says

"It better not be the flu," I say

"I hope too." She says

We sat there for a few seconds before she gets up to brush her teeth. After she is done we walk back to our room I was hoping that she would go back to bed but she goes to her draws to get ready for the day.

"Ummm Steves what you doing" I say in a really confused tone.

" Z I am getting ready for today we have kids to teach remember" she says in a confused tone while looking through her draws for something to ware.

"No you're not I will teach the kids today and I'll get Kevin to help me while you get some rest. I sat sternly to her

" No zander I feel fine ok" she says to me

I really just want her to get some rest I mean she was sick this morning and I don't want her to teach if she is sick I know she says she is fine but I know that it's not true. When she was about to get changed I go over to her and pick her up bride style and walk her to the bed and put her down.

"Z what the hell are you doing I feel fine" she says in an angry tone

"No you are going to get some sleep and rest ok" I say to her

" Zander please I don't need sleep ok I am going to get ready and teach the kids" she say while trying to get out of bed but I stop her from doing so.

" NO no no you are going to get some rest and you are going to like it," I tell her

"Fine but you have to get Kevin to help ok" she say while trying to get comfy.

"I will ok just you get some rest ok" I say while kissing her head. Just then lady burst in to the room and jumped on the bed next to Stevie. Lady and Stevie have gotten really close. I try to get lady of the bed to let Stevie get some rest but she wont move.

"Leave her z she will keep me company" Stevies says to me so I just node and walk out the room to go call Kevin.

When I got to the living room I picked up the phone and called him. The phone rung and few times before he picks up.

zander/**Kevin**

"Yo kev what's up" I say over the phone

"**Oh hey zander nothing much what about you.**" He asks me

" Oh nothing much but I do have to ask you a favor though" I say to him.

"**Ok what is it?"** he says

"Well you see Stevie is kinda sick and I was wondering if you would come over and help me with the kids music lessons today we will pay you" I say.

"**Oh god is she ok and yeah I will help it will be fun oh and you don't have to pay me ill do it for free we are really close friends so no need"** he says sounding happy to do it

"She is resting right now. And thx can you be hear for 1 and I want to pay cuss I will feel bad if I don't" I tell him

"**Yeah sure ok I will see you then bye**" he say

"Yeah see you then bye" I say while hanging up the phone.

After my phone call with Kevin I went to check on Stevie. When I opened the door I saw her sound asleep with lady snuggled in to her. I just smiled at the two of them and closed the door.

_4 hours later_

I was sitting in the living room watching football when I heard the door knock so I got up to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Kevin standing there looking really happy.

"Hey man," I say inviting him in

"Hey how's Stevie doing?" he asks me

"She is good she has gotten up a few time to get stuff but I think she is good." I tell him

"Good, so when do the kids get here for their lessons" he asks me.

"About now ish." I say just then the door knocks.

After the music lessons

"That was fun but hard," Kevin says while clasping on the sofa

"Yup" I say while siting next to him going through my wallet to give him money for helping me but he stops me.

"Don't even think about it put the money away," he tells me and I do what he says.

It was a few minutes later when I heard someone walk down the hall. It was Stevie she was looking way better than she did thing morning.

"Hey babe" I say as she walks to her chair

"Hey babe oh hey kev" she says

it was a about an hour later when Kevin left and me and Stevie where cuddled up on the sofa eating pizza and watching we're the millers.

That night we went to bed wrapped in each other's arms and we could have not been any happier

_One week later_

_**Still zanders (POV)**_

I was getting worried about Stevie she was sick every morning and then claimed she was fine after.

"Babe I think you should go and see a doctor." I say to her it was 10. a.m. And we where getting ready for the day

"Z it's just a bug it will pass stop worrying." She tells me

_**Stevies (pov)**_

I knew some thing was up but I didn't know what thought but I had a plan I was going out with kacey any way today so I would talk to her about it.

After I was ready I headed out the building to go to Kacey's house. When I arrived I saw Kevin come out the door. "hey Kev where you going?" I ask

"Oh hey Stevie you feeling better now? Oh and I am meeting up with Nelson" he says

"Yeah kinda still being sick but I am fine and cool have fun tell nelson I am asking for him," I say as he walks to his car

When I finished my conversation with Kevin I went to Kacey's door and rung the bell. She toke a few minutes to answer but when she did I practically jumped out of my skin because her and grace just screamed when the saw me. (Not in a bad way but a good to see you way) they where hugging me and dragged me inside.

"Whoa guys calm down its only been like what 2 weeks not that long." I say in a grumpy tone to them I was in no mood to do any thing today.

"Sorry" they say at the same time

"Why so grumpy Stevie" kacey asks me

"Yeah why" Grace repeats

"Oh it's noting I just have been ill for like the past week now. Sorry if I am thought I am actually really happy to see you's" I say but to be honest I am not I know they are my friends but I was not in any mood to see them today.

"So we are going to the mall to go dress shopping" kacey starts. Grace squeals with excitement where I just sigh

"Come on Stevie it will be fun" grace says.

"Fine I say" after caving in because I really could not be bothered with the same arguing we have every time we go shopping.

_At the mall_

**Still stevies (pov)**

After grace and kacey dragged me round practically round every shop that sells cloths I was so tiered and hungry. So when we where at the last shop I said I would stay out side because I could not cope any more with walking around.

It was 20 minutes later and they where still not out so I pull out my phone and started texting zander because I had like 20 text messages from him to see if I was alright and was not sick. So I replayed back telling him I was fine and to stop worrying. That is when I saw Kevin and Nelson walk to wards me.

"Hey guys" I say startling them

"Hey Stevie long time no see" Nelson say while coming over to hug me

"Yeah good to see you too" I say back

"So where the girls" Kevin asks just when they came out of the shop with more bags in their hands

"Right there" I point behind him they both turn their heads to see them walk over to where we where

"Hey what are you two doing here I thought you's where going to the cinema" kacey says handing Kevin her bags

"We are" Nelson starts "but the on here."

"Oh what you's going to see" ask grace

"Umm Mrs. Brown's boys d'movie" Kevin says

"Oh can I come I really want to see it" grace says really excitedly.

"Yeah sure do you's two want to join us?" Kevin says knowing that Nelson would be fine with it.

"No we're fine plus I need to talk to Stevie any way" kacey says and I look at her confused

"Ok then see ya bye " grace says as she walks away with Kevin and Nelson

"Bye" kacey and me say at the same time

"So do u mind if we get some food I am really hungry" I say and kacey agrees with me

When we got up the stairs I was so tiered and stopped to catch my breath it was so unlike me to be this tiered from walk up a few steps I thought.

"Umm Stevie you ok" kacey say braking my train of thought

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" I say getting my breath back "come on let's go to nandos I am starving," I say as we walk to wards the restraint

After we have eaten kacey decides to have a little talk with me.

"So Stevie what is going on with you, you are acting really strange lately come on you can tell me any thing" she starts and I look at her really confused. "Oh don't give me that look I know that something wrong so what is it." She says.

"I don't know all I know is that I have been sick every morning then perfectly fine after, then all I want to do is eat after. Oh I am also really tiered all of a sudden when I am doing nothing." I say to her while taking a sip of my water.

"Oh my cousin Annie had that you know the 27-year-old one. Yeah any way she went to the doctors because she had the same symptoms you have and it turned out that she was pregnant." That is when her face dropped

"What's wrong? " I say to her waving my hand in fount face

"Stevie" she says slowly to me

"Yeah" I say sounding worried

"I think you might be pregnant," she says looking really serious at me. That is when the look on my face dropped I felt like fainting.

"Wh-what" I say looking at her blankly

"You might not be come on we are getting a pregnancy test and you are going to take it when we get back to mine" she says getting up grabbing her bags and puling me up with her.

_At Kacey's house_

_**Stevie's (pov)**_

When we got in to the house kacey lead me to the bathroom and gave me the box.

"Kacey I am really nervous what if it's positive" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Stevie we don't know if it's positive yet now go in there and take the test" she tells me

"Ok" I say walking in to the bathroom

"I'll be right here if you need me" she says as I lock the door

I was shaking so much I really didn't want to take this test but I had to. After I have finished the test I had to wait 3 minuets for it to say if I was pregnant or not. 3 minuets till I find out if my life will change for good or not I mean I am only 19 was I really ready to have a kid now I thought.

After the 3 minutes where up I was so scared to look but I had to. When I reached the sink I closed my eyes and pick it up. When I open them I started to cry when I saw the results I was so shocked didn't know what to do I was so scared.

When I left the bathroom I saw kacey sitting on the sofa watching Americas next top model till she noticed me and turned it of.

"So what is it? But I can tell by the tears in your eyes it was positive" she says. But all I can do is nod before I started to cry again she came up and hugged me and tolled me every thing will be ok.

After I calmed down kacey and I watched 2 broke girls for a bit. About half way through I remember I had to tell zander and I don't know how he would take it I mean he could break up with me and leave me for some one ells. I was starting to get up set again.

"Kacey" I say. She puts the TV on mute and turned to me

"Yeah" she says to me

"I need to tell zander and I don't know how to tell him. And if I do he might not want a baby and leave me for some one ells". I say as I start to cry again and Kacey come over and hugs me "And I mean we are only 19 we are not ready for this and I don't know what to do." I say as I cry into her shoulder all she does is rubs my back trying to get me to calm down.

" Awww Stevie he wont leave you I promise. I know him and he is not that mean to do that. Come on you two are getting married and I know he will love the baby as much as he loves you okay," she tells me. Just then Kevin, Nelson and Grace walk in and look at me I just smile.

"Umm Stevie are you ok? Why are you crying? Kevin asks as he comes and kneels in fount of me.

"I'm fine," I tell him not looking in his direction

"Did Zander break up with?" Nelson asks in a really angry tone.

"No he didn't why would he," I say trying not to cry but I did have tears in my eyes.

"Stevie are you gonna cry?" asks grace

"No" I say in a really quite voice

"So why are you crying?" asks Kevin looking really concerned he looked at kacey to see if she would tell him but she just shock her head

"Guys if Stevie does not want to tell you then just lay of her ok. She has had a really rough day today.

"No Kacey they have the right to know I mean you guys are like family to me" I say sitting up.

"Are you sure, I mean I know its your life and all but don't you think Zander has the right to know first I mean he is the one who caused all this." She says to me looking really confused.

"Yeah I'm sure," I say turning to the others sitting on the other sofa looking really confused "umm guys before I tell you please don't be mad at Zander or me or please don't be over excited I say looking at grace for the last one" I say to them

"We promise" Kevin and Nelson say at the same time and grace nodes her head

"Well … umm … you see… I ummm … I am kinda… umm pregnant." I say sort of smiling but they just sat there looking completely shocked. "Guys you's ok" I ask them

"I am gonna kill Zander" Kevin says and then Nelson joins in

"No you're not Zander doesn't even know yet I only just found out like and hour ago." I tell them in a really angry voice and that shut them up.

"Well I'm happy for you" grace says

"Yeah I mean you guys are getting married and we should except that it's your life so I am happy for you too" Nelson says to me.

"Yeah me too congratulations" Kevin says

"Thx guys" I say

It was a couple of hours till I left that night from Kevin and Kacey's house. I was sitting in my car going home to tell zander I was trying to think of the best way to tell him. It must have been a really quick ride because before I knew it I was back at my apartment.

When I reached the door of my house I was shaking so much I was so scared to see how he would take it. When I opened the door I had lady jumping up at me so I was trying to calm her down. When she calm down I walked to the kitchen to see Zander making diner.

"Hey what are you making it smells good" I say as I went over and kissed his cheek

"You feeling better now babe" he asks me as he turns round from what he is doing to look at me I was sitting at the table waiting for my diner.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say in a really high pitch voice

"Stevie I know your not I can tell when you lie your voice goes really high" he says. Dam he knows me to well.

"I...it does not" I say but my voice only goes even more high

"see it does,Any way" he starts while laying diner in fount of me "I booked you in to go and see a doctor tomorrow morning" he say to while shoving some pasta in his mouth.

"WHAT" I scream at him "I am not sick I know that for a fact I know what is wrong with me. Cancel that appointment" I say in a really angry voice he looks really confused.

"Stevie if you know what wrong with you why are you not doing any thing about it and why didn't you tell be before I booked you in to go see a doctor." He says getting really angry with me.

"Because I only just found out like 4 hours ago zander and don't get angry with me i have a right to be angry with." I say trying to keep calm about it.

"Fine your right I am sorry I will cancel the appointment tomorrow ok." He says taking my hand from across the table "So if you know what is wrong with you can you tell me" he says looking in my eyes.

"Ok but before I do please don't freak out or be mad" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Stevie are you ok? Please don't cry is it that serious" he says looking really nervous.

"Well I don't know if its good or bad but you see I'm ummm… kinda of…ummm… pregnant." I say looking really nervous while tears are running down my face.

Zander just froze I don't know if that's a good thing or not but I wave my hand in fount of his face to try to snap him out of it. He finally does.

"Can you repeat your self I don't think I heard you right" he says.

"Zander I am pregnant," I say again and he just sat there not doing or saying any thing I was so scared he might leave me.

A\N

Thx for reading please review I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Zanders (pov)**_

Did I just heard her right did she just say she was pregnant. I was so confused I mean I should of known that she was I all the sings where there I just didn't think. I know we are getting married and I am so existed for when that day comes, but I was hoping that we would wait a few years till we have kids. It's always been my dream to have kids with Stevie but know it was just the wrong timing.

I should be happy because the girl I love is having my baby. I know we are young and all but hey I will love this baby till the day I die and nothing will take that away from me. I must have been sitting there a while because the next thing I know someone hand is waving in fount of my face.

"What" I say in a really confused voice

"Z I have told you twice now I am not repeating my self."

"I know I heard you the first time, but-" I was cut off by her

"I know what your gonna say Z" she stars as she starts to cry again "We're to young and we're not even married yet I under stand if you just want to break up now I'll go get my things and stay with kacey." she says while getting up

I stand up with her and grab her wrist before she could leave and walk over to her and kiss her on the lips, she was shocked at first but then kissed back.

"So you're not going to break up with me," she says with tears running down her face.

"No why would I?" I say while wiping away her tears that are running down her cheeks with my thumb "I love you way to much to do that. We may still be young to have a baby but I will help you through this." I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Thx Z" she says as she leans in to my chest and closing her eyes. I can tell that she's tiered I know she has had a rough day.

"Stevie"

"Mmm" she says looking up at me she looked really tiered

"I think we better get you to bed"

"Carry Me," she says lifting up her arms

"Fine but only this once because you had a rough day" I say while leaning down to pick her up. She was really light so it was no problem. When we got in to our room put her down and she went to put her pajamas on.

When she came back out she came up to me and kissed my cheek and climbed in to bed. I joined her and she moved close to me and snuggled in to my chest and I put my arms around her. That is when I noticed that she had one arm resting on her stomach and I put mine on to of hers.

That night I could not stop thinking about how Stevie and me where going to have a baby. I was so happy at the thought I know that we are young and all but still we are getting married next year and all so we will make it work. I was so existed to be a dad but at the same time scared but I wont let Stevie know I don't want her to get worried she has a lot on her plate right now.

When I finally got to sleep I had the best dream ever. I_t was Stevie and I we where at our wedding I was dancing with Stevie. When the song finished I saw Stevie walk up to Grace who was holding a little girl with brown hair and was wearing a dress I couldn't see the face. When Grace handed her the girl she walked back over to me and was smiling. When I finally saw face I noticed it was mine Stevies baby she was the cutest thing in the world. It was my perfect little family I wished we would never wake up. _That was when I heard the sound of someone puking and woke me up from my dream but then I releasing it was Stevie.

When I got to the bathroom saw Stevie brushing her teeth. I felt so bad for her I know she hates this but her and me know it's worth it in the end.

"You ok babe" I saw as I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist.

"Yeah, I just really hate throwing up"

"I know but it's worth it" I say sliding my hands to her stomach she smiles and puts hers on top of mine. We stand there in silence for a few moments before the house phone went off and breaking our moment. I go to answer it.

_**Stevies (pov)**_

After zander left to go and get the phone I jumped in the shower. When I go in the shower I noticed it, it was a tinny bump on my stomach I just smiled at the thought of me and zander being parents.

After my shower I went to get changed that is when I saw zander standing in our room getting changed.

"Hey z" I saw to him as I walk past him

"Hey babe, kacey was on the phone asking for you" he says I just roll my eyes I was not in the mood to talk to her

"Ok I will call her back later, oh z I remembered that yester day before I told you about the baby kacey booked me in to have an appointment to see how the baby is doing" I say putting my t-shirt on

"Ok do you want me to come with you"?

"Yeah if you want to"

"Yeah I would what time is it at"

"I think about 11 ish"

"Well its 10 now we should get going soon" zander says while leaving the room to make breakfast.

"Ok"

At the appointment

Still Stevies (pov)

"Stevie Baskara" the nurse calls out

I was shaking so much I was really nervous. When zander and me got up he grabs my hand in his and we walk through the doors to the room.

When we enter we where told to sit and the nurse closed the door. After she done that she started asking lodes of questions about my pregnancy. After that she told me to lie down on the bed and to lift my shirt up I did as I was told.

I must have looked really scared because the next thing I know zander comes and sits on the chair next to the bed and holds my hand to comfort me. I gave him a small smile and held his hand tight.

After the nurse finished setting up some equipment she put some cold jell stuff on my stomach and moved some weird device on it. I was really cold and it tickled.

After she done that she told us the baby was healthy and that I was 3 months along. We both smiled at her and left the room so we could head to my parents house to tell them the new because they still had know idea.

When we where out side my parents house I was getting nervous because I know my brothers would hurt zander in some way.

When we rung the doorbell we could hear my mother shouting that she would be there in a moment. When she finally opened the door she welcomed me and zander in to her house and lead us to the living room where my father was sitting watching the news.

"Hi dad" I say while sitting on the sofa with zander

"Hey baby girl," he says pulling me in to a hug "zander he says holding out his had for zander to shake it.

After a few hours of talk I look at zander letting him know it's the time to tell them.

"Mum, dad me and zander have something to tell you" I say standing up and dragging zander with me and walking to stand in fount of them both of them. " But be fore we do can you shout down the boys" I tell them.

After the boys are down and siting on the sofa I start to speak again.

"Well you see me and zander have just found some thing out and well we don't know how you's will take it." I say sounding really nervous.

"What is it sweetie? What ever it is we will support you and we will not be mad at you," my mother says looking at zander and me sweetly.

"Well just yester day I…ummm…I found out that…I'm umm…I'm pregnant" I say not making eye contact with my dad or brothers.

"Oh sweetie that's great," my mother, says while coming up to hug zander and me "how far along are you"

"Thx mum and I am 3 months along" I say smiling at her

"Well honey I must say I am proud of you" my dad say to me while coming up and hugging me. I was so glad that my dad was not mad at zander or me but it was my brothers I was more scared of.

When I looked over I saw that they where gone I was up set that they didn't says any thing. It was so unlike them by now they would be ether talking zander to the ground or congratulating me. But they just left.

"Oh sweetie" my mother says making me lose my train of thought "we have to celebrate" she says while going to make diner I just smile at her.

When an hour was past I decided to go and talk to my brothers. When I knocked on their door max answered it.

"What do you want" he says in and angry voice to me

"I want to talk to you's three" I say and he lets me in.

When I walked in they all stopped and stared at me in a really evil way.

"What? I have done nothing to upset you's. So why are you being so angry at me?" I say to them in and angry tone

"Because Stevie" Christopher stated "you are to young to have a baby not to mention get married you are only 19 years old" he says in a really angry voice

"Well to start I love zander I always have so I am marring, and it's my life guys I have the right to say what happens. So what I am having a baby at the age of 19 and getting married. You guys are not always going to be there to protect me and tell me what to do I am old enough to make my own decisions. Say to them in a really stern voice

"Guys I hate to say it but she has a point" max says "come on guys have you not seen the way that her and zander look at each other they love each other and we can not control her life she is old enough now. So let her and zander get married and have a baby we cant stop them now they are happy so can we just except that." He says looking at his brothers

"Fine" the both, say at the same time

"Congratulation" Noah says hugging me

"Yeah congratulation's" Christopher says after him and hugging me too

"Thx guys," say back "any way mum wants me to tell you that diner is ready"

When we got down stairs zander and my parents where siting at the table waiting for us to come down. When we reached the table I went and sat next to zander.

"What toke you so long" zander whispers in my ear

"I was talking to my brothers and they accept that we are getting married and having a baby." I whisper back to him he just smiles at me and we all start to eat our diner

Well telling my parents went better than I though and it was a pretty good night we where all laughing and having fun for once it was the best night of my life.

**A/N hope you liked it and please review I will up date soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

A\N

Hi I am sorry to say that I won't be updating because my parents are taking all my electronics away from me. I will try and get them back as soon as I can but it might not be updated for a month I am sorry about that though


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys I am back I got my laptop back so I can write again. So here is the next chapter hop you's like it**

**_Zander (pov)_**

It was now December the 1st in New York and Stevie was nearly 4 months in and starting to show a bit now. There is only one problem thought we are opening our music shop in 2 weeks time and its only half done over the last few week and its hard because Stevie is now pregnant and cant do much with out me worrying about her falling or she gets tiered to easily and stops doing what she's doing to sit down. I mean not get me wrong I lover her so much and the baby I would risk my life for them but I wish we could get the shop open with out a problem.

I was thinking about this too much I rather open the shop late if it means making sure Stevie is ok. But right now I am lying in my bed with a sleeping Stevie warped in my arms I feel like every thing is perfect and I don't want to ever move out this position. When I looked down at Stevie I see one arm resting on her stomach it was like she was protecting the baby it was so cute so I put my hand on hers a small smile comes across my face.

It was a couple of minutes later when I looked over at the alarm clock to see it was 8:30am. I knew I had to wake up her up we had lodes of Christmas shopping to do today so lean over her and kiss her cheek she stirs a bit but does not wake up.

"Sweetie its time to wake up now" I say to her. Her eyes flutter open and she turns to look at me in the eye. "Hey beautiful" I say to her she smiles at me.

"Hey" she says back to as she stats to sit up.

"You know it's the 1st of December to day" I say to her while siting up too and looking her in the eye and her face lights up like a kid on Christmas. Stevie loved December because she gets to count down to Christmas, put the Christmas tree up, go shopping for presents (etc.)

"Yay" she says in a really happy tone "right can u please make me some breakfast while I get changed and shower" she says making the puppy dog face to me it's the one face I always give into and she knows that.

"Fine because I love you and your pregnant," I say getting out of bed and kissing her check

After I finished making breakfast I went to our room to have a shower and get ready. When I entered the bedroom I saw Stevie get out the bathroom fully dressed she looked beautiful. She stopped and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room even when she was wearing her normal cloths you could see the little baby bump thought her shirt it put a smile on my face.

**_In the afternoon_**

**_(Stevies pov)_**

After we have eaten our lunch we headed to the mall to do a bit of Christmas shopping the one thing I loved. I know what your thinking me love shopping. I really hate it but I love it when it's Christmas because you got all your Christmas decorations up and the smell of hot chocolate through the mall. I love it I really do and its nice going to mall with just zander and me because I have no kacey dragging me around every shop for cloths.

When we entered the mall zander and me where holding hands because we where scared we where going to lose each other again that happened last year. We where going in and out of shops all day with big bags and just having a really good time.

It was about 5:00pm and the mall was shutting in 2 hours so we where getting ready to leave because last time we where here a few years ago now we got locked in. but on the way out I spotted a baby furniture store with 50% of so I dragged Zander in to it he looked really confused at first saw where we where.

"Z I know we have spent quite a lot of money already but do u think we can bye some stuff please have nothing and I am like what 4 months along now and we have nothing yet. Say with such a pleading tone but before I knew it he bust out laughing, " what's so funny" I ask in a kinda angry tone to him.

"Just you" he says I look at him really confused " I was going to say we can bye what ever you want but just watching beg was so funny" he say while still laughing at me so I punched him in the arm hard and he winced in pain.

"Watch it Robbins," I say in a angry voice to him

"Sorry" he says and kisses my cheek

After about an hour it was now 6:00pm and the mall was shutting in an hour. So we left the baby store with lodes of bags and boxes and head to the car.

I was so tiered by the end of our little shopping trip and we had to carry all of the stuff up to our apartment.

After 3 trips down to the car and up to the apartment we where dead. When we opened the door lady started jumping on us wanting out for a walk we booth sighed.

"Zander can you please take her out I am way to tiered to walk" I begged giving him my best puppy dogface.

"Oh I am not falling for that on again," he says not looking at me

"Please ill make diner and clean if you take her out" I begged again.

"Fine but this place has to place cleaned and a nice diner waiting for me," he says while kissing my cheek and leaving the apartment with lady.

The apartment was almost clean and diner was ready when I heard the phone ring. So I went to get it

"Hello" I say over the line

"Hi Stevie" a male voice say to me over the phone I had no idea who this is

"Umm who is this?" I ask bit curios

"Its me Louis" he says

"Oh hey how is new york" I ask him while sitting on the sofa

"Good but first off all open your front door," he says

"Okay" I say in a confused voice. When I got to the door I slowly opened it and say Louis standing there. I dropped the phone and ran in to his arms

"Hey" he says while letting go of me

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you where in new york for like another 2 months," I say

"No I got time off from my work to come back to my family" he says while walking in to my apartment.

"Cool, so how long you staying?" I say sitting on the sofa next to him.

"A month I get till I have to go back over" he say to me

"Oh ok do you want to stay here tonight we have a spare bed room." I say getting up

"Would you minded?" he asks me getting up too

"No its fine" I say showing him the room

"Ok thx steves" he say hugging me after a few seconds he lets go of me "by the way you are putting on weight" he say joking

"Actually I'm not putting weight on, I am actually pregnant" I say not looking him in the eye.

"Ha-ha ok enough with the jokes" he say to me but then he looks in my eyes and sees I am not joking I am being serious "you are being serious aren't you" I node my head

"Oh my god that is great news" Stevie he says hugging me "How far along are you?" he says smiling

"4 months now" I say to him

"Wow I am so happy for you, look I know I have only just arrived but would you mined if I get some sleep I am so tiered. He says to me I none my head and leave the room to go to see if zander is back yet.

When I walk out I see zander coming through the door looking tiered as ever.

"You hungry" I ask him while kissing him on the cheek

"Oh yeah" he say flowing me in to the kitchen where there was past set in bowls for us

So during diner I tolled him about Louis showing up and how he is staying the night he seemed fine with it and the we where of to bed because we had a lot to do tomorrow.

**A/N**

**I know its short and there might be a few spelling mistakes in it but I will try and change them when I can. Thx for reading please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Zevie chapter 10

(Zander pov)

It was early morning when I woke up to the sound of someone knocking something over with a thud. I sat up because I thought it was Stevie but she was right next to me. So I slowly got up to investigate the sound. When I reached the living room I saw a tall guy standing in middle of the room watch TV. The guy looked really familiar. I tried to stay quiet to get a closer look but I by a mistake stepped on lady's tail and she howled which made the guy turn towards me.

If finally saw the face it stevies brother Louis I was thankful that it was not a robber or murderer.

"Hey what you doing here" I say to him while walking towards him.

"Oh hey zander did Stevie not tell you I was here" he said to me

"She might of last night but I was way to tiered to even bother to listen" I tell him.

"Oh ok, so what u doing up 5:00am" he ask me in a quiet voice so Stevie can hear but I can.

"Oh I heard something fall over and thought I was a robber or something like that," I tell him while trying to go back to bed but he stops me from doing so.

"Oh yeah sorry about that I knocked over some books" he say turning back to watch the TV.

"Ok well I am going to go back to bed, but have you seen your brothers since you've been back" I say to him confused why he was here and not with his family in there house.

"I did they where happy at first then they where talking about you and Stevie saying that you's where getting married and now got a baby on the way. So I told them they where lying that Stevie was not pregnant but I did believe you's where getting married, any way I walked out the house really angry at them for lying to me and came here. I wanted to see if what they told me was true and it is." He says to me in a really bored but angry voice at me I was taken back because Louis has never really been angry in front of me.

"Are you ok? You seem really mad about something," I say coming to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah zander I am mad," he says in a hush yell so only I could here him.

"Why?" I ask him in a really confused voice

"Why, oh I don't know lets see, maybe because Stevie is my baby sister and she is getting married and now pregnant at the age of 19." He says still in a hush yell I was trying so hard no to get mad at him. "I mean I know she is my sister, but she was stupid to get knocked up at the age of 19 and for marring you. I would not mined so much if she waited a few years but I think she was just be so careless and stupid at the same time. I don't see why you stay with her if I was you I would of left her by now I would hate to be dad at your age and getting married to her. I know she is my sister but I am only looking out for you's two." I was ready to shout at him but I knew I couldn't because Stevie was a sleep but I was so close to hitting him at this point.

"What are you saying, listen to your self this is not like you. I always thought you where the one brother who understood Stevie and would support her as well but I was wrong you are just are just a bitch." I say starting to get really angry. "Oh by the way I am happy I am marring her and don't care if we are to young to have a baby I love her and this baby more than you can imagine, I will never leave her till the day I die." I say to him in a really angry voice but still quiet.

"Zander I know what I am doing ok SO BACK OFF I don't want her to get married or have a baby just yet ok I am her brother and I get to say what she does not you DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." He was now yelling so our hole flat could here him.

I was just about ready to yell back when I here some one cough behind us. We both turn our heads to see Stevie leaning against the wall in the hall with lady by her feet. She looked so mad that she was going to punch someone I was hoping it was not me.

"Why the hell are you's arguing at this time in the morning" she says to us looking really pissed of.

"Ummm how long have you been standing there?" I ask her not looking at her

"Since you left to come through here, I was wondering what you where doing." She says in a slightly calmer voice but not much.

"So you heard every thing," I say to her she just nodes her head and looks like she is going to cry. "Stevie are you ok baby." I ask her in a really concern voice I look behind me to see Louis trying so hard not to look at her and try and watch what ever was on the TV.

"Zander do you think I would be crying if I was fine" she say in an angry but sad tone. I was going up to Hug; it was really risky because she was really pissed of, but to my surprise she hugs back so I know she is not pissed at me but Louis.

When we break away from the hug she storms right up to Louis and it was the look on his face was priceless it was the fear on his face he was so scared I was trying so hard not to laugh at him.

"WHAT THE HELL LOUIS WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME TO ZANDER, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT NOW NOT SO MUCH," that is when I scared I have never seen this side of Stevie before and it was dead scary I was tempted to go back to our room and wait till it was over but It was not the best idea just now so stayed there trying so hard not to look scared. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE ZANDER AND I AM HAVING THIS BABY YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS OK, SO I THINK ITS BEST IF YOU GET YOUR THINGS AND GO BACK TO NEW YORK BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE MAD." She walks back to me and starts to cry in my arms.

I felt so bad for her this is not what she wanted to day. We where standing there for a few minutes before Louis walked past to go and get his things to leave. Stevie looks at me and she gives me a soft smile and then puts face back to my chest and I held her fore a few more minutes.

"You know what Stevie," I say breaking the silence.

"What" she says to me

"Never let me get on the bad side of you because you a fuckign scary when your mad. I know I have seen you angry before but that was beyond scary" I say kissing her forehead. She just laughs

"I won't every let you see that side of me unless you really piss me of like Louis" she say to me while leaning in to kiss me.

When we break way from the kill Louis walks by with all his stuff "well bye guys and good luck zander" he say before leaving the apartment

We look at each other and then go to do our own things so I make breakfast while Stevie cleans our room.

When she comes out she is completely dressed and comes and sits at the table waiting for me to give her some food, she is so much hungrier than usual but that did not bother me I knew why. So I put down some pancakes and she dug right in.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask her after breakfast.

"Can we go and see grace and nelson I miss them not seen them in ages" she asks me with her puppy dog face.

"Yes we can go see grace and nelson," I say while cleaning the dishes

"Yay I will text grace and ask her if its ok" she say while smiling I was surprised I thought she would be upset that her and Louis fell out like a few hours ago.

"Grace says we can go over if we want and we can being lady as well" she says when lady's name was said her eras perked up.

"Ok we will go about 12ish is that ok with them" I say

"Yeah should be"

"Ok well I am going to get ready" I say to her while coming up behind her and kissing her cheek she was surprised at first but then started giggling

"Ok I will sit and watch TV," she said and with that being the last thing said we did our own things till 12 and then we left to head to nelson and graces.

A/N

Ok I know its quite short but I will try and update soon and I will try and fix any spelling mistakes. Thx for reading and please review. xxx


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**(Stevie pov)**

We are on our way to go and see Grace and Nelson today because I was really upset about my fight with Louis.

I mean come on he can not control my life, so what if I am getting married and now pregnant at the age of 19 it was my choice, and the way he told zander to just leave me was just wrong but I am happy he said he would not leave me.

"Hey you ok, you seem deep in thought anything bothering you" zander says bring me out of my thought.

"Yeah just fine, I was thinking about my fight with Louis that's all"

"Oh ok you still up set about that, I thought you were over it now"

"Why would I be over it he is my brother and we only fell out like a few hours ago, and now every Christmas and birthday at my parents is going to awkward between us."

"Sweetie I am sure you's will make up before then I know you's will"

"I don't think we will I mean what he said was really mean and I don't want to make up with him, did you hear the way he was talking about me to you, I just wanted to punch him."

"Honey you's are going to have to make up at some point. Look at it this way he is going to be the uncle of our son or daughter and we will have to invite him to our wedding don't we."

He was right but I will not admit it because he was horrible and plus it would make zander right and there is no way In hell am I going to let him see or touch my child.

"NO HE IS NOT GOING ANY WHERE NEER OUR SON OR DAUGHTER AND HE IS NOT COMING TO OUR WEDDING." I was getting really worked up about the whole thing between us.

"Sweetie calm down ok he does not have to come to the wedding if you don't want him to and he does not need to see our baby ok" he say calming me down he grabs my hand in his and squeezes it before letting go to put it back on the driving wheel.

"Think you, now how long till we are at Nelsons"

"We are now here." He says pulling in to the driveway.

Zander opened his door and then he opened the boot to let lady out. (Did I mention that we where bring lady) any way. He came round to my side and helped me out of the car.

When we were out of the car we started walking towards the front door. When we got there we rung the doorbell and waited for one of them to answer.

"HEY GUYS" Graces yelled excitedly and then she invited us in side.

Once we where inside she started hugging us when she pulled away from me she said, "Wow Stevie you're getting big"

I just started laughing at the comment then nelson walked in greeting us.

"Hey Stevie, zander and lady"

"Hey nelson" I say going up to hug him

"Wow steves you're getting big"

"That's what I just said" grace states

"Come through guys" Nelsons says while leading us through to the living room

"So what's been happening with you's two" nelson says

"Nothing much really, you's" zander starts

"No"

We talked for a few hour till grace says "Hey Stevie want to come through and help me make diner" she says in a really cheery voice.

"Yeah sure why not" I say while getting up

When we get in to the kitchen I see grace pulling out lodes of food out the cabinets

"So what are you making for diner" I ask her while going to sit on a chair.

"Ummm tacos, so what's been happening?"

"Ugh well it's along story, it started this morning when zander got up because he heard my brother knock something over. Then they started talking till Louis started talking about me saying I am to young to get married yet alone have a baby on the way, then he told zander that if he was him that he would of left me by now. So yeah I don't want to forgive him," I say trying to get angry

"Aww poor you, are you ok" she says while hugging me

"Yeah fine but I need to tell him that he is not going to be a part of my child's life and he is not coming to the wedding"

"I think you are right he has no right to treat you like that then expect you to let him be part of you're son or daughters and let him come to the wedding. If I where you I would not talk to him and just not listen him" she say while filling the tacos

"Thinks Grace you're right I am not letting him and I am not for giving him." I say while taking a bit of cut up pepper of the chopping bored.

"You're welcome now help me set the table for diner ok"

After we set the table the tacos are done and I go shout the boys through.

When we are all settled down we star to eat and make small talk

"So Stevie have you started planning you're wedding yet" nelson asks me

"Kinda we have got the guest list sorted and we know where we are going to have it" I start

"OH where is it" Grace says getting really existed like a kid on Christmas.

"Umm we are going to have it at the plaza" I say

Nelson drops his taco on the floor in shock then lady runs to eat it up

"What" zander says in a confused voice?

"But that place is so expensive and like really hard to get a place at"

"It is but since we are kinda famous we have lodes of money and the wedding id not for another 2 years so it was easy to get a place and plus our baby will be born then." Zander states

"Wow now I am looking forward to the wedding" nelson says while reaching for another taco

"So you where not looking forward to it before" I say

"No I was I am now wanting to see what it will be like"

"Mhm" I say

"Right lets move on to a different topic before Stevie kills me" nelsons say not looking me in the eyes

So we talked the whole night and zander and me did not leave till about 9:30 ish. Grace really helped me about what to do with my brother.

When we got home I went straight to bed because I was so tiered and we had kids to teach in the morning

"Night z I am of to bed" I say pecking him on the lips goodnight

"Night beautiful" he says "I am going to stay up a bit ok"

"Ok" I shout back because I am in our room getting changed and climbing in to bed

**A/N so guys I know its short but I will be updating a lot more now because I am really ill and have nothing to do and I am going to be off school for a while so yeah please up date soon and I will try and fix any spelling mistakes**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_(Zanders pov)_**

I woke up to my alarm going I stretch my arm over and hit it a few times before it finally turns off. I sigh and turn over to see Stevies back facing so I just lay there a few minutes, till Stevie started to stir in her sleep she turns a faces me and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey sweetie" I say softly

"Hey, what time is it"

"8:30, come on we need to go and try and finish off the shop before next week and we have very little time till the kids come for their music lessons." I say while sitting up

"Ugh cant I just go back to sleep I am so tiered" she says while going back under the covers

I laugh and pull the covers off; when they are off she is curled in a ball looking up at me.

"Please can I sleep its still dark out"?

"No come on we need our shop open before Christmas which is in 3 weeks time"

"Ugh fine but you have to make be breakfast" she finally say while getting up

"Don't I always"

"You don't always"

"I do most the time when I can, now do you want breakfast or not" I say while leaving the room

"Yes please" she say sweetly while getting up "I love you"

"Love you too," I shout back

When I reach the kitchen I see lady waiting to be fed "Hey lady, you hungry." I say while going in the cupboards to get her food.

"Here you go" I say to lady while poring food in to her bowel

Now I have to make Stevie's and mines breakfast. When I finally get all the stuff I need to make pancakes. When I start making them I hear some one singing 'baby its cold out side' I laugh when I relies its Stevie, I never really hear her sing any more, so I walk down the hall way while mixing the pancake mixture. I stand out side our bedroom door and listen to her she has an amazing voice I love hearing her sing it makes me happy. When she stops I know she is going to walk out the door so rush to the kitchen and make it look like I was not listening to her.

"Hey is food ready yet "she say while coming up behind me and kissing my cheek.

"Almost, hey I heard you singing you sound amazing" I say while flipping the pancake

"Thank you I thought you would not hear me"

"Now why would you not want me to here you, you are amazing at singing I have heard you lodes of times when we where preforming in school"

"I know just didn't want any one to hear me that's all"

"Well I thought you where amazing and you should sing more often" I tell her while laying down her food and kissing her on the cheek before I sit in front of her and eat my breakfast

"Any way lets talk about something different like when are we going down to finish of the shop"

"When I am changed and we finish our food"

"Ok lets be quick we also have kids to teach at 3"

After we are finished and I am changed we walk down to the shop it's only round the corner so it's easy to get to. When we reach the door something cold hits my jacket I look round and see Stevie laughing, 'she through a snow ball at me'.

"Oh I am so getting you back Baskara," I say while picking up some snow and rolling it in to a ball, she start to hide behind a bin. "Oh no you don't you hit me with a snow so I am doing the same to you"

"No Z I'm sorry please"

"Oh no I am getting pay back this time"

"Z please don't I am sorry I wont do it again"

"Yes you will I know you to well"

"Z do you really want to argue with you're pregnant fiancée"

"No sorry come on let's go inside we only have 5 hours"

When we walk inside most of it is done all that is left to do is to get the furniture in it and set up the computer.

_**4 hours later**_

"Hey z I think we should star heading back we only have an hour till we have to star teaching, plus I am hungry."

"Ok let's start heading back and didn't you eat like an hour ago"

"Hey it's not my fault that I am hungry"

"I know baby I am just messing with you come on lets head home so we can make lunch"

When we leave the shop it starts to snow look round see Stevie looking up at the sky amazed by the snow. I laugh at her because its like she has never seen it before it was really cute.

"Come on babe I though you where hungry and wanted to go back home"

"I do I just love watching snow fall"

"I know you do now lets get going we only have 50 minutes till we have to teach" I say while putting my arm around her and leading her back to the apartment.

When we are back home I head to the kitchen to make lunch and Stevie goes to feed lady

"Zander where's the dog food"

"Top shelf"

"Thanks"

After we have eaten we hear the doorbell go

"I'll get it" Stevie shouts

"OK"

After our the music lessons me and Stevie are tired as any thing so we order pizza

"Ugh I could sleep for a thousand years" Stevie says coming to sit next to me with the pizza box in her hands

"That tired Hu" I say talking the box out her hand and grabbing a slice of pizza

"Yup now give me a slice I am starving," I laugh at her comment

"The baby sure makes you hungry"

"Not my fault and yes it does" she says while rubbing her kinda flat stomach

"I know sweetie come on let's watch catching fire" I say while playing the film

"You know something Liam Hemsworth, Josh Hutcherson and Sam Claflin are pretty fit"

"Hey what about me" I say in a hurt voice

"But not as fit as you, better now" she says patting my cheek

"Yes much" I say leaning over and kissing her cheek she puts her head in my lap and rests her hands over her stomach

Near the end of the film Stevie has fallen asleep in my lap and I am still playing with her hair. When I look down at her I see her hands are still on her stomach and I laugh to my self and my one of my hands on top of hers. You know even though she is 4 months along you can kinda see a little tine bump in her stomach not a noticeable one but one that if you look closely you wound notice.

At the end of the film I get up carefully with out waking up Stevie up and clean up the pizza. When I have finished cleaning I go back and carry Stevie through to the bedroom, she is already in her pajamas so I did not have to wake her up. When I enter the bedroom I see lady lying at the end of the bed so with out disturbing lady I put Stevie on the bed and put the covers over her.

I was just thinking to my self that she looks really cute when she sleeps. After that little thought I go and get ready for bed my self. After I am dressed I climb in to bed as well and put my arms around Stevie till then lady decides she wants up and climbs next to me. That night I went to bed happy

**A/N Hey guys thx for reading hope to get the next chapter up soon but I really want to do a twist but I have no ideas so if you's have any which you think would be good for this story pleases tell me I am so stuck. Thx though and please review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**(Zanders pov)**_

_**2 weeks later**_

I was woken up by lady licking my face and a laughing Stevie. I was happy to see that she was laughing but I was annoyed that I was woken up 7.

"Glad I amuse you"

"You really do I got lady to do that to you it is funny" she says while laughing again

"Oh ha-ha lady get of me" I say pushing lady of me

"So I was thinking since its Christmas next week that we should go get a Christmas tree today"

"Yeah let me get dressed and have breakfast first"

"I'll make breakfast," she says in a really perky voice

"You ok because you seem to be really happy then usual"

"Yeah I'm fine why, am I not aloud to be happy"

"You are loud to be happy but you never want to make breakfast"

"Well I want to ok now go get ready and I'll have food ready," she says while walking out the room with lady falling her

So I go grab some cloths and head for the shower

30 minuets later I leave the shower fully dressed so I head to the kitchen so see if my lovely fiancée has made me a nice breakfast.

When I enter the kitchen I see Stevie singing Christmas songs while frying bacon in the pan. So I decide to go behind her and hug her from behind, she jumps a bit at my touch but then smiles.

"Hey baby it smells good in hear," I say while kissing her cheek.

"Why thank you now sit down so I can give you you're breakfast," she says while putting the food on a plate

When I turn round to face the table I see lodes of food layed out and a jug of water. So I walk over and sit down

"Why so much food and why you being all happy and nice, not that I am disappointed but it's just not like you that's all"

"Well I thought since I have been really moody and bossy I would make it up to you " she says while laying more food on the table

"Well for a start I don't blame you for being moody and bossy, and you don't have to make it up to me ok"

"Yeah but I feel bad"

"Don't ok I love you"

"Ok now hurry up I want to go and get a Christmas tree" she says while stuffing her face I just laugh at her

"Ok, ok calm down we have all day"

"I know but I am just really existed I love this time of year"

"I know you do baby"

It was 2 hours later when we finally arrive at the big Christmas store. When we got it Stevie eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas I just laughed at her. The store was huge it had 5 floors full of Christmas stuff, there was decorations hanging from the ceiling, Christmas music and kids running around the place.

"Come on lets go to the back where the trees are" I say while taking her hand in mine and walking towards the back of the store.

When we are finally at the back Stevie and me go up and down every aisle we finally got a 7ft tree, and now all Stevie wanted to do were go and get the lights and decorations.

"I think we should do a blue and silver theme this year on the tree with white lights this year"

"Oh no not this fight again baby you know I am always going to get the color lights"

"Ugh please just this once, you get them every year and I hate them"

"No while lights are to boring they have nothing to them"

"Please just this once" she says while giving me her best puppy dogface

"No I am not falling for that face we are getting the colored lights that is the end off it"

"Please for me because I am pregnant and you love me"

"Ugh fine but just this once because I love you and you are carrying our baby I will let you win this year but next year my choice"

"Yay I love you," she says while kissing my cheek and running of to the light aisle

"Oh Stevie what are we going to do with you" I say under my breath while chuckling to my self and walk off the fine her

When I finally fined her she is looking at all the white lights trying to decide what ones to get. Once she does we go around getting lodes of Christmas decorations for the tree.

Once we where finished we headed home Stevie was listening to more Christmas songs and singing along so I decide to join her in singing.

Once we reach home me and Stevie lug the tree to the lift and try and fit it in with us and all the bags. When we do the lift is very squished. We sigh of relief when the doors open and we push the tree out it toke a few minutes but we did it. Once out the lift we headed down the hallway to our house.

When we get in we put all the bags on the sofa and we both push the tree in and put it up. It toke a while because lady kept jumping up at the tree and us so Stevie had to drag her to our room and lock her in.

"So can we start putting the lights up now" Stevie asks all existed

"Yes we can go and get them out the bag while I go and put some music on" I say going in to the kitchen to get my laptop with all the music on it so I though it would be nice if I put on 'baby it cold out side' Stevies favorite song

"Yay I love this song" she says while putting the lights round the tree starting from the bottom

"I know that is why I put it on now I am going to get the step ladder so we can reach the top to put the lights round" I say walking to the closet and grabbing them, then walking back over to her.

"Oh can I put the lights on at the top please"

"Oh no I am not going to have you going up there, you could fall and I am not having you fall not while your pregnant"

"Fine but I want to put the star on the top though"

"You can do that but not the lights"

"Fine"

So after we got the lights and the decorations up Stevie wants to go up and put the star on the top so I let her while holding her waist so she does not fall. Once she has done that she comes back down and we look at the tree it looks good.

" I think it looks good"

"Yeah it does the white lights look good as well," I say

"So does that mean we can have white lights next year as well then"

"Oh no next year I am so putting colored lights on," I say while laughing

"Oh we'll see," she says in a really evil voice

"Oh we will "I say kissing her cheek "right I am going to clean up this mess"

"I am going to make diner and ginger bread men," she says while heading to the kitchen

"Ok have fun"

"I will you have to clean the hole house while I get to do the easy job"

"Dammit"

"I win," she shouts from the kitchen

"Yeah, yeah just make the diner," I shout back

"Oh no need to be grumpy"

"Sorry I love you"

"Love you too"

So after the house is clean I go in to the kitchen to see ginger bread men on a tray on to counter and Stevie laying out the food

"So what's for diner then" I ask while hugging her from the back

"Chicken salad"

"Ok, is it ready"

"Almost can u get the drinks and feed lady"

"Yeah sure babe"

"Thank you"

After diner I clear up while Stevie goes to have a shower. Once she is out and in her pajamas she goes in to the kitchen and brings out the ginger bread men on a plate, she comes and sits next to me and cuddles in to me. We sit and watch the new episode of Brooklyn nine nine.

Once the show is finished Stevie gets up and puts the plates in the sink.

"Hey I am going to head of for bed ok I am tiered," she says while coming up and giving me a peck on the lips

"Night sweetie, love you, I am going to stay up and watch big bang theory ok"

" OK love you too," she says while walking off to our room

Once my show is finished I head of for bed too I have got a long day a head of me tomorrow.

**A/N**

**Thx for reviewing and reading. I have decided not to do a twist because I rather keep it sweet and simple but thx so much for the reviews and I will try and update soon as I can**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**A/N hi guys I think I am going to do a twist in it but I am so stuck on what do though please can someone help me with it**_

_**(Stevies pov)**_

It's the day before Christmas Eve

I was in the kitchen making lunch for zander and me because he hade to go and walk lady. So it was just me in the flat by my self singing along to some Christmas songs on the radio. When I was almost done when I heard the front door open.

"Zander is that you"

"Yeah baby"

"Ok well lunch is almost done so do you want to come through"

"Ok be with you in a minute"

"Ok"

When he comes through he is changed in to different cloths than the ones he was wearing this morning.

"Hey why are you changed"?

"Oh they got a bit wet because it was snowing aging"

"Right so why where you so long you left at 11 and its now 1" I say while putting food on plates

"Oh you know just wanted a long walk" he said in a really nervous tone but I let it go

"Mhm ok well lunch is ready"

So after lunch we where sitting on the sofa watching big bang theory, we decided to have a do nothing day because we brought all the gifts but not wrapped them yet we where going to do that tomorrow.

"Hey can we watch Miranda I am bored of the big bang theory" I say while snuggling in to the blanket

"Sure where is the box set" he say while getting up of the sofa to the DVD shelf

"Should be on at the front"

"Found it," he says walking back over and putting it in the DVD player and walking back over to me. When he sits down I snuggle in to him he puts his arm around me, his hand lands on my stomach and just smile and click play so we can watch the show. Half way through the phone rang so I got up to get it.

Stevie/_molly_

"Hello"

"_Hi its molly is Zander there_"

"Umm molly how did you get my number"

_"Oh hi loserberry, why have you got Zanders phone"_

"Umm because it's our house phone and I live with him"

_"Oh he never told me he lived with you"_

"What do you mean he never told you"?

_"I met him today at the park with his dog, we where talking but he never mention you"_

"Ok well he is busy and by the way I am marring him so I don't see why he did not mention me"

_"Well he probably does not love you enough not mention you"_

"Oh you wanna bet because we are engaged and I am pregnant with his baby so what part of that does not mean he does not love me"

_"Well first off he probably felt bad for you so he said he would marry you and second he probably knocked you up by accident"_

I was getting really annoyed at her but she could be right

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT MOLLY I DON'T WANT TO CONTINU THIS CONVERSATION SO BYE" I yell while hanging up the phone

"Hey baby are you ok why are you yelling" zander says while coming up to hug me but I back away "What's wrong babe have I done something wrong"

"Yes you went to go and see molly in the park and did not mention me to her" I say trying to keep calm

"Yeah I ran in to her and we started talking she has changed"

"Well she was on the phone just now"

"Really you should have gave me the phone"

"Why we really hated molly, why all of a sudden you want to talk to her and be all buddy, buddy with her?"

"Because she has changed, she seems nice now"

"Well why did you no mention me to her?"

"I though I did"

"Well you didn't because she called up and was surprised it was me who answered and she said you never told her that you where engaged or that you were having baby" I say in a really angry voice to him with my arms a crossed.

"Babe I am sorry it thought I did," he says while trying to come up to hug me but I back away

"I don't want your hugs I want to know why you did not mention me to that she devil"

"Sweetie I think you are over exaggerating bit just because I might of not mentioned you to molly is not that big of a deal"

"Ugh she was probably calling to ask you or something like that because you did not mention me"

"Fine what did she even say to you then"

"She said why are you awning the phone then started saying that the reason you did not mention me was because you did not love me and you are only marring me because you felt sorry for me and that you probably knocked me up by accident. But I think that she has a point some where in there"

"Stevie why would you say that I love you so much more than you can imagine, look would I marry you if I did not love you, if I did not love you I would of left you the day you said you where pregnant but I stayed by you"

He did have a point but I did not want to trust him, yet molly did have a point it was like he was embarrassed by me or something.

"YOU MAY HAVE STAYED BY ME AND ALL BUT IT'S JUST LIKE YOU ARE EMBARRASSED BY ME,"

"Stevie look I am not embarrassed by you I just for get that's all"

"Ugh THAT MAKES IT A HOLE LODE BETTER YOU JUST FORGOT ABOUT ME"

"Babe I'm sorry ok, please don't be mad at me"

"WHY SHOULD I NOT BE MAD THAT MY FIANCEE FOR GOT ABOUT ME, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO STAY THE NIGHT At KACEY'S" so I walk away to go and pack my bags.

When I reach my room I lock the door and go to the closet to grab my bag and start throwing cloths in it. Then I head to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush. When I head back in to the bedroom I hear Zander banging on the bedroom wanting in.

"Babe please open up"

I just don't listen

"STEVIE PLEASE AWNSER ME YOU ARE BEING IMMATURE ABOUT THIS, PLEASE OPEN UP I'M SORRY OK"

"I AM NOT"

After that comment I open up the door and barge past him and head towards the door but before I can even reach the front door zander grabs me by my wrist and spins me around.

"Zander just leave me alone ok I need some time alone ok," I said with tears in my eyes.

"No please can we get this sorted out, and please not cry"

"I have a right to cry just please give me time to calm down" and with that I left the house and head down to my car. I sit there trying to calm my self down when I finally do I head to kacey's and kelvins. It was not along drive there thank god for that, so I pull in to the driveway and grab my bag from the back of the car and head to her front door, I ring the doorbell and wait a few minutes till kacey answers the door.

"Hey Stevie what are you doing here"

"Umm can I talk to…please?" I say with tears in my eyes

"Yeah sure, are you ok you look like you're going to cry"

"No" I say while hugging her

"Shhh its ok tell me what's happened," she says while leading me inside. Once we are in I put my bag on the floor and sit on the sofa and kacey join's me. "Ok what's happened"

I tolled her every thing and she just hugged me telling me every thing will be ok and that I can stay as long as I like, so after I have calmed down kacey goes and makes diner while I sit and watch come dine with me till I here Kevin come in.

"Hey kacey I'm home," he yells through the house then he walks through to the living room and sees me "Hey Stevie what are you doing here"

"Hey kev umm I am staying here tonight hope you don't mined" I say while turning my head back to the TV

"Oh ok so why are you staying here not that I am bothered just wondering why" he says while coming to sit next to me, so I put the TV on mute and turn to face him

"Umm me and Zander had a fall out so I am staying here for the night"

"Oh I'm sorry what did he do"

"Just something I really can't be bother telling you the hole story maybe Kacey will tell you later"

"Ok but he has not hurt you has he"

"Not physically no"

"Ok stay as long as you want Steves"

"Thanks kev"

"GUYS DINER IS READY" Kacey shouts through to us so me and Kevin head through to the kitchen for some food. After diner we all sit in the living room and watch 'bad neighbours'

At the end of the film I say night to Kevin and Kacey and head up the stairs to my guest bedroom with my bag. When I enter the room put my bag in the corner of the room and flop down on the bed, after 5 minutes I get up grab my bag and put it on the bed I rummage through it and grab my pajamas and toothbrush and head to the bathroom attached to my room and get ready for bed. After I got ready bed I head back to my room and go under the covers, that night all I could think about was zander and what he was doing right now, I was really upset about it but he deserved it but maybe I was over reacting a bit but still. After that thought I went straight to sleep.

**A/N thx for reading hope you's like it, it might not be the best but still I was bored and struggling for Ideas but yeah I will try and update soon thx though and please review xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Zevie chapter 15

_**(Zanders pov)**_

After Stevie left last I could not sleep, all I was thinking about was her telling kacey and kacey getting involved, every one of my friends hates molly and will do any thing to stop her. I know I should have never gave molly my number, I just thought she would of changed and all. I thought Stevie got over it and would accept that I'm friends with her but apparently not. Who knew Stevie could get so mad and actually walk out and leave me by my self in the apartment. After she left I tried calling her and stuff but nothing so I just sat and watched TV and slept on the sofa, it was the worst sleep of my life.

When I got up of the sofa I went to our room to get ready, it was 6:30 in the morning and I was tiered I looked a mess but I didn't care. When I was dressed and showered I went in to the spare where all the presents where and decided to start wrapping them it was Christmas tomorrow and I needed to start working on them. After I got half the presents wrapped I needed to go to the shops for more wrapping paper and food for tonight. So I headed down the stairs to my car and left.

_**(Stevies pov)**_

When I got up I felt horrible about last night between me and Zander, I may of over exaggerated a bit but to be honest I don't really care what molly thinks or tells me its all lies I know Zander loves me and all, but this is teaching him a lesson if he ever does any thing like that I will walk out and leave him for a night or two.

After I am dressed I go down stairs to see Kacey watching 'teen wolf' so I go to the kitchen and make my self some toast and head through to the living room and sit next to Kacey.

"Hey morning Stevie"

"Hey"

"So are you going to go back home to see Zander or are you staying hear again, I don't mined ether way"

"Don't know can I stay hear for a while and see what I think is that ok"

"Yeah but I have to go food shopping so would you mined coming with me, I hate it so much"

"Yeah when we leaving" I say taking the last bit out of my toast.

"Umm now is that ok with you"

"Yeah come on lets go," I say dragging Kacey out the house to her car.

When we reach the shops we park next to a car that look a lot like Zanders but it cant be his because he rarely comes to the shops unless he needs to. When snap out of that thought we get out of the car and head in to the store Kacey grabs a trolley and we head down the aisles and grabbing food.

"Hey Kacey I am going to have a little wonder around ok I'll fined you in 10 minutes ok."

"Ok have fun," she says while walking away

So it was 5 minutes later I was still looking around till I found an aisle with lodes of Christmas stuff along in so I decided to have a look. When I was half way down I bumped in to someone making them drop every thing.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going," I say while benign down to pick up some of his stuff.

"No its fine" the man says but I recognize the voice, when we both stand up we are shocked to see one another.

"Zander what are you doing hear" I say coldly to him. I know I said I forgive him but I don't want to at the same time I want him to learn his lesson I will only go back if he says he is sorry"

'Oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much" he says while hugging me but I don't hug back" Please come back home tonight"

"No I am staying with Kacey tonight" I say trying to walk off but he grabs my wrist and makes me face him. I was up set that he did not say he was sorry.

"Babe please come back I miss you so much"

"No I am not coming back you did not say some thing"

"What did I don't say"

"I'm not telling you, you figure it out your self"

"What you can't just leave me like that you have to tell me please"

"No I need to find Kacey" and just as on que she walks down towards us

"Hey Stevie I have been looking all over for you, Zander what are you doing here?" she says coldly at Zanders name

"I ran out of wrapping paper and needed to get some more"

"Makes sense" kacey says

"Wait you are wrapping presents" I say shocked

"Yeah why is that so shocking to you"

"Well because we usually do that together"

"Umm you where at Kacey's and I was bored and wanted to make it a surprise"

"That is not a surprise a surprise is finishing off the baby room that is a surprise," I say before walking away with Kacey

_**(Zanders pov)**_

When Stevie walked away I had an idea off what to do. So I quickly grabbed all the things I needed and headed home to start on Stevies surprise.

After I was finished it was 4:30 so I decide to called up Kacey

Kacey/ **Zander**

"**Hey kacey"**

"Ugh hay Zander, what do you want"

"**Can you please help me with Stevie"**

"Why should I you're the one who gave molly you're number and she made Stevie feel bad about her self,"

**"Please I told molly to never call me again and I feel really bad, she tried to get me to argue with Stevie so we would brake up and I would go running to her, but I am not I love Stevie way to much to do that. Plus I did mention Stevie to her so just please help me"**

"That little brat and aww when you put it like that I will help you, so what do you need help with"

**"Oh my god Kacey thank you so much, ok well you see I need her to for give me and come home I have a surprise for her"**

"Ok I will do my best"

**"Thank you so much bye"**

"Bye"

So with that sorted I cooked Stevies favorite meal and put my best out fit on.

_**(Kacey's pov)**_

After my phone call with zander I go and find Stevie and try and get her to go back to Zander.

"Hey Stevie"

"Hey what's up"?

"Oh nothing you know just hanging around, so I was thinking you should go back to Zander you know because he is so sorry for what he did"

"No uh, uh no" she says with her arms crossed

"But why, just because he did not mention you to molly which he did by the way, but he is so sorry and don't you think you are over reacting just a little bit"

"Kacey I may have over exaggerate but when we met him today hey did not say he was sorry, he just begged me to come back home and told me how much he missed me so I am not leaving till he calls to say he is sorry"

"But he did call like 5 minutest ago to talk to me about molly and how she told him that she was trying to break you's up and he did mention you to her, he also says he is so sorry, so please go back"

"No that has to be a lie and if it where true why did he not want to talk to me and say that" she says while walking to her room.

"Well now I'm stuck what to do," I say to my self and head to make diner.

_**(Stevie pov)**_

Ugh I am so angry with Kacey lying to me because if zander did call why did he not want to speak to me. I let go of the though and headed to my room to have a little sleep.

When I woke up it was 7 pm and it was dark out and snow was falling out side. So I sat up and started thinking about what Kacey said I did feel bad and Kacey would never lie to me about Zander would she. So I got up packed my things and left a not for Kacey and Kevin. I was trying so hard for Kacey not to hear me so quietly sneaked down the stairs luckily her and Kevin where in the basement watching a film so it was easy to get away. When I am out the house I head to my car and head to my apartment. Once I am out side I stop the car grab my bag and head to the lift. When I am out of the lift I head down the hallway to my door and open it as quietly as I can. When I enter I smell something amazing cooking and head to the kitchen and see Zander has his back to me and singing along to the music. When I look at the table it is nicely done up. So I go behind him and cover his eyes

"Guess who" I say in his ear

"Umm kacey" he says while laughing

"No"

"Well then it must be Stevie," he says while moving my hands from his eyes and turning to face me.

"Hey look I may of over exaggerated a bit but…." I was cut if by Zander

"No look I'm sorry I should of never of trusted molly ok, I love no mater what and I am not embarrassed by you ether."

"I for give you," I say while leaning in to kiss him when we pull apart our foreheads are resting on each other's "I love you too"

"Good now go and sit at the table and I will bring you you're favorite diner"

"Oh what would that be?"

"Risotto, with chicken and vegetables" he says while dishing out the food on plaits

"You really are the best," I say while hey puts the food in front for me and I kiss his cheek

So after diner zander says he has a Surprise for me and covers my eyes with and blind fold. He leads me down the hall and stops me. I hear him open up a door and he walks me through and makes me stand still again.

"Right keep the blind fold on for a few more seconds ok, you are going to love this"

"Zander this better be worth it"

"Oh trust me it is, ok now you can take your blindfold of in 3…2…1" he says while coming behind me and taking it off.

When it was of I was amazed to see what he has done, he had finished of the baby's room and it looked amazing, the walls where covered in light green wall paper with a white border along the top. Against the wall ne'er the door was a whit crib with white blanket in with a teddy bare on top, then there was a chair next to the window in the corner, there was a changing table opposite the crib and a white chest of draws in the other corner of the room ne'er the door, on the floor was laminated with a white fluffy rug in the middle of the room. It was what I wanted it to look like, so I turned to zander with tears in my eyes and hug him.

"You like it then" he says while hugging me back

"I love it thank you so much" I say while standing on my tiptoes and leaning up to kiss me.

"I love you too, now I think we should get to bed we have a long day a head of us.

"Yeah and we are going to you're parents tomorrow and then mine for diner is that ok"

"Yeah perfect now come on bed time," he says while picking me up bride style.

'Zander put me now you're going to drop I'm to heavy"

"Ok" and he drops me on the bed

"Zander" I say angrily

"Sorry, and you're not that heavy"

"Yeah not that heavy" I say sarcastically

"Babe you know what I mean"

"I know now come on I am tired" I say while putting on my pajamas and Zander doing the same and climbing in to bed next to

"Night love you"

"Love you too," I say cuddling in to his chest

**A/N thx for reading I hope to have the next chapter up soon I will try and fix any spelling mistakes, but please review xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

_**(Stevie pov)**_

_**Christmas**_

When I woke up I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, when I looked next to Zander was not there so I would have to be him making what ever it is. So I got up grabbed my cloths and headed to the bathroom to have a shower, when I am finished I have my cloths on and my hair is dry and head to the kitchen.

"Hey darling is breakfast ready yet"

"Yes it is, and merry Christmas" hey says while laying down pancakes shaped in Santa hats.

"Merry Christmas now I want to eat my food," I say while sitting down to eat

When we have Bothe finished our food we head to the living room and getting ready to give each other our presents.

"Here is mine for you" I say while handing it to him

"This is pretty big Steves, was it expensive" hey says while getting ready to unwrap it

"The price does not matter just open it" he obeys and opens it, once the paper is of its just a big card bored box, once he has finally got the box open his face lights up. He pulls it out the box and leans over to hug me. What it got him was a new ukulele with a case. It was very expensive but he deserved it he has been going on for weeks about it. "Do you like it then"

"Sweetie I love it how did you afford this it is like £300"

"I have been saving up since you told me it came out, now open it there is one more surprise inside" when he opens is he has a confused look on his face "come on zander you have seen this like 3 times now"

"I know but I don't get it"

"Ugh so remember the day when you where you hade to go out with you're mum, well I hade an appointment and I found out what the baby is and this is the picture of 'her' so it will reminded you of our family" I say clearly so he got the last part.

"Oh my god it's a girl, I love you so much this is way better then the ukulele" he says with tears in his eyes, this is the first time I have ever seen Zander almost cry so I go over and hug him.

"So you want me to send back the ukulele then" I say while laughing

"No I love it as well just not as much as this picture," he says while kissing me. "Now my turn I hope you like this" he says while handing me a small present warped in ocean blue paper. I carefully unwarp it, when the paper is of there is a medium sized felt box so I open it up to find a necklace with a love heart on it and in the middle is an ocean blue small gem and matching earring's and a silver bracelet with a music not dangling of it. **(A/N I'll put the link up for that)** It was beautiful and I reach over and hug Zander.

"Thank you I love it"

"You're welcome babe now should we start heading of to my mothers" he says while getting up.

"Yeah we probably should" is say while getting up to get the presents form under the tree.

We where sitting in the car on our way to zanders parents for Christmas. Till I thought of something

"Zander do you're parents know that I'm pregnant" I say looking at him, he looked nerves and then he gulped

"Umm no" he says nervously

"So I was just going to show up to you're parents looking bigger than usual, and when they comment that I am getting big I was just going to say I am 4 and half months along, and they would look confused than anything and I would look like I am insane" I say in a quiet an angry voice

"Stevie please don't be mad at me on Christmas, and second of all I was going to tell them to day while you're with me. Please I was going to wait till you where with me to tell them and I thought to day would be a good day to tell them like a surprise present for them." He says and I do have to say it was a pretty good Idea.

"Ok I can understand that I'm sorry for getting a bit mad at you"

"It's ok now come on we are here now and be fore we go in please no tell them you are pregnant till I say, ok"

"Yes now lets go," I say while getting lady out the back of the car and zander grabbing the presents. We walk up to the front and ring the bell till someone answers.

"Oh hey Zander, Stevie how are you's?" zanders mum says while letting us come inside

"We're good thank you how are you," I say trying to be polite

"I am good," she says while hugging me "Wow Stevie you are putting on weight" she says I try so hard not to mention the baby just yet.

"I know, I have been told," I say

"Oh Zander I have not seen you in ages now come and give you're mum a hug" I was trying so hard not to laugh

So after a bit of chatting Zander gives my hand a squeeze and tells me its time to tell them.

"Umm mum, dad and the rest of my family me and Stevie have an announcement we have to make" he say he turns to look at me I give him a small smile and turn back to his family who are all staring at us. " Umm well you see me and Stevie are having a baby," he says not looking at his family

"Well that is amazing news," his mother says while coming up to hug us "How far along are you Stevie"

"Umm I think 4 and a half months now" I say while sitting back down. Every one was happy for us, which was a good thing. So we stayed a bit longer and we where all talking till I looked at the time and told zander we had to go.

So we said goodbye to zander's family and headed over to mine it was a 30-minuet drive till we reached my parents. So we walked up to the front door and rang the bell till my brother max opened the door.

"Hey Stevie, Hey Zander we have been waiting for you's" he says while leading us inside

"Sorry we got stuck in traffic," I lied if I tolled him we stayed at Zander's parents longer he would be mad that we made them wait for us.

"Ok well everyone is waiting for you's in the dinning room" hey says as he leads us to the room filled with my family and our diner

"Sorry we are late we got stuck in a little bit of traffic," I say sitting down next to Christopher and zander sitting on the other side of me.

"Oh its fine sweetie, so now that the others are here we can now start to eat" my mother says loudly so every one can hear her, then we all dig in

Once we have all finished we all headed to the living room to relax a bit before opening presents. The good news was the Louis was not here so he must have gone back to New York like I tolled him to. So it was 5 minuets later when I heard the front door open and someone walking in to the living room.

"Sorry I am late but I hade to do a little bit of work" the person said while coming to stand in the middle of the room, it was the one person I was dreading to see today it was Louis.

We did not make any contact at all I really did not want to talk to him. So we just tried ignore each other. It was all good for an hour.

"So Stevie how's the baby doing" my mother asked me and the room went silent

"Umm good"

"Do you know what it is yet or is it to early to tell," my brother Noah asks

"We do actually"

"Oh what is it?" my mother asks all existed now

" We are having a girl," I say smiling every one started cheering and my brothers where handing money to one another "you guys betted on what my baby would be" I say to my three brothers Christopher, Noah and max

"Yup and I me and Noah won" Max says

"Ok then" is say so after that little comment we open our presents

"I don't see why you guys are supporting her on this" I hear Louis says to my brothers in the hallway

"Well because it's her life and she is our sister so we have to" I hear Noah say and then the other two agreeing with him. So I decide to get involved

"I don't see why you are so against this" I say going up to him with my arms crossed.

"Because you are to young"

"Look I don't want to have this argument again would you just back off and leave our other brothers out off this. I said you don't have to be apart of my baby's life and I am happy you are not going to be apart of her life, because you are not aloud to touch her or see her when she is born." I say while walking out of the hallway but he stops me form doing so.

"You can't do that, that is my niece I have a right to see her"

"Uh its my daughter I think I have a say who gets to be apart of her life and who gets to see her, and also you are not invited to my wedding either"

"Uh you cant do that I am you're brother"

"You where the one who was horrible about me to Zander"

"Yeah but it was the truth, and I have a right I don't care what you say I will get to see her and be apart of her life"

I am lousing my temper now "YOU WILL NOT GO NE'ER HER OR TOUCH HER DO YOU UNDER STAND, AND IF YOU DO I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU" I yell and when I turn my head to the living room every one was now staring at us arguing.

"Stevie calm down ok sweetie, I think you are taking this a little bit to far I mean he is not aloud to see his niece is a bit harsh don't you think" I here my mother say

"Do you know what I am going to leave I cant be here when he is here, he has drove me to this I cant be here when he is here, so next time you guys have a birthday or Christmas and he is coming don't invite me ok." I say with tears in my eyes "Come on Zander we are going"

"Coming babe" he says while getting up and coming over to me he has the presents in his hand"

"Right bye and thanks for diner and merry Christmas" I say while slamming the door and heading to the car. When we get in the car I was crying.

"Sweetie are you ok," Zander says while rubbing my back

"No he makes me so mad all the time and puts me in this state" I say while wiping my tears away "He has no say if he gets to see our baby or even be apart of her life, and I don't get why he says all the mean things about her and then says he wants to be apart of her life. And my family side with him on every thing he says" I says wiping away more tears "Can we please go home now" I say

"Yeah lets go," he says while starting up the car and heading back to our flat

**A/N so how was that, thx for reading I will try and update soon and I will fix any spelling mistakes. I am going to carry on with the Christmas day there is still more to come so keep reading and please review thx xxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**Stevies (pov)**

So it's now 6 days after mine and Louis's argument and none of my family has called to see if I am ok, what a nice family I've got. But any way its now New Years Eve and Zander and me are going over to Kacey's and Kevin's because they have got a really big house and they are having a party.

But right now me and zander are sitting in the living room watching TV because we have 3 hours till w have to leave. I bet that the 3 hours won't last long I am really not in the mood for a party.

"Zander do you really want to go to Kacey's to night"

"Yeah do you"

"Umm not really I am not in the mood for a party, but if we don't go she will be mad as any thing at us"

"Well how about this we go to the part stay for about 2 hours, then tell Kacey that you're not well and we come home and do what ever you want to do how about that" he says and I think it through

"That could possibly work zander you're a genius"

"Uh aren't I always"

"Yeah keep thinking that," I say patting his cheek and getting up to get ready.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready we don't have a lot of time" I say while walking down the hall to our bedroom. Once the door is open I head to my chest of draws grab my cloths and get ready for tonight. After I am dressed I feel 2 strong arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful babe" zander whispers in my ear

"Why thank you, now go get ready," I say taking his arms of me

"Ugh fine" he says while walk in to the bath room to get ready

2 hours later we have finally at Kacey's house. We pull in to the drive way and get out, you could here the music from down the road it was so loud. So we both walk up to the drive way to her front door and walked in. when we are in we see lodes of people dancing and drinking.

"Well she has at lot of friends, do we know any of them," I say while Turing round to Zander

"Yes and I don't think so, come on lets go to the back living room" he says as he takes my hand and leads me through a sea of people.

Once we manage to get thorough the sea of people to the back of the house it was quiet so we toke a seat on one of the sofas.

"So we are only staying for 2 hours then we are leaving," I say to him while so people come through and walk in to the back garden.

"Yup and have you seen Kevin, nelson, grace or Kacey yet"

"No are they even hear"

"They should be I'll text Kevin and nelson you text grace and Kacey" he says while pulling out his phone

"Fine" so after I texted Kacey and Grace we sat in the back room for an hour till we saw Grace, Nelson and Kevin come in.

"Hey guys" zander says while standing up to greet Nelson and Kevin while Grace came and sat next to me

"Hey Grace long time no see"

"Hey Stevie you enjoying the party then"

"Umm it's ok I am just not one for party's"

"Oh, cool"

"Hey do you know where Kacey is I have not seen her all night"

"No we have not seen her either"

"Ugh I want to see her and do you know if there is any food hear"

"Yeah follow me I want so as well," Grace says while standing up and I do the same

"Hey Z I am going to get something to eat and see if I can fined Kacey" I say while kissing his cheek

"Ok but keep you're phone on so I can fined you," he says while I walk out the room

So after we fine the food Grace runs of to see some people and I stay by the food. I was about to grab something to drink when some one taped my shoulder I thought it was Zander.

"Zander I told you I was going to fine food and I would be right back," I say not turning around but they still tap my shoulder so I get annoyed and say "Zander I thought I told…"I stopped when I say who it was "Justin Cole Is that you"

"Hey Stevie long time no see, so how's you"

"I'm good, you"

"Yeah me and my girl friend broke up but yeah I'm fine"

"Oh sorry"

"No it's fine, so ummm are you dating anyone"

"Umm actually I'm engaged"

"Oh sorry, who's the lucky guy"?

"Zander"

"Oh really, so when is the wedding"

"About 2 years now"

"Cool, so why are you's keeping it so long"

"Actually that is a funny story, you see Zander proposed to me like 4-5 months ago now maybe anyway you see like 2 weeks after that I found out that I am pregnant"

"Oh well then congratulations, how far are you"

"Umm 4 and a bit more than a half now"

"Oh, cool look I got to go and find my friends, it was nice talking to you hopefully I'll see you around" he says walking away

"Ok bye" I say and head back to Zander

"Hey Z have you seen Kacey yet"

"She was here looking for you like 5 minuets ago I told her you went to get something to eat"

"Oh, I need to go find her, I want to leave"

"OMG Stevie I have been looking all over for you" I hear someone squeal behind me

"Hey Kacey been looking for you" I say turning around and hugging her

"I know zander told me, so you enjoying the party"

"Yeah but I am not a huge fan of party's"

"I know but just stay by me and you will enjoy it I promise," she says grabbing my wrist and trying to drag me with her, but I stop her and look at Zander "Come on Stevie lets go" she says tugging on my wrist trying to get me to go with her.

"Umm Kacey I really don't feel well I think me and Zander are going to go home"

"No, no you can't leave it's new years eve and it might be last time you get to spend it with us, because you will have to look after you're baby so please stay"

Ugh why does she always do this to me the big guilt trip but I am not going to fall for it "kacey I know but I feel really ill and I just wan to go back home. And look I will still spend time with you even when the baby is borne ok" I say to her but she does not look too happy.

"Ugh fine go I just hope you get better soon, oh and you better still have time for me.

I laugh "Kacey I will"

"Bye guys"

"Bye" zander and me shout to her

Once we are home me and Zander go up to our flat and put our pajamas on and head to the living room to watch a movie.

"Well I am happy Kacey let us off the hook easy I thought she was going to get mad at us" I says while snuggling in to my blanket.

"I know I thought she would have stopped us"

"Yeah"

"So how was going to get food with grace"

" Ugh toke like 5 minuets to get through the sea of people, and then I though you where tapping me on the shoulder turned round and it was Justin Cole-"

"Wait Justin was talking to you"

"Yeah why"

"Just wondering carry on"

"Ok so after I yelled at him because I thought it was you before I turned round. So any way we where talking and then when I tolled him I was engaged to you he sounded disappointed, then I tolled him I was pregnant and then he left to go see his friends but he seemed really upset but I don't care"

"Well I am glad that he didn't try anything on"

"Yeah now lets watch the film," I say turning to the screen

Where ne'er the end of the film when there was a knock at the door so I got up to answer it, when I pull open the door I am surprised to see the three people I was not expecting to see.

"Max, Noah, Christopher what are you's doing hear"

"Well we wanted to come and talk to you so we went to Kacey's party to see if we could find you, but the Kacey said you went home because you felt sick" Christopher started

"So we came here to talk to you" max finished

"Ok well do you guys want to come in?" I say opening the door wider for them to come in

"Thanks Stevie" Noah says with the tree of them walking in, after we all take a seat I cuddle back in to Zander and sit to listen to what they have to say.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about"?

"Well you see, you know how you and Louis fell out," Christopher says

"Yes and I want to for get about him and I am not making up with him. Zander put the TV on pause"

"K sorry" Zander says

" Well we want to say that we agree with you and we are sorry we did not stick up fro you" Noah finished

"Thank you guys," I says giving the a smile "I would get up and hug you's but I can be bothered and I am comfy sorry"

"It's fine, well we better get going," they say starting to stand up

" Wait" zander says," Why don't you guys satay for a bit and wait till it's the New Year," he says we where all shocked because we all know zander is scared of my brothers.

"Ok thx" so they stayed for a bit

A few hours later it was almost New Year and we where counting down till it was midnight

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" my brothers screamed

"Wow guys a bit to loud" I say

"Sorry" I they says

"Its fine, well happy new years"

"Happy new year" my brothers say giving me a monster hug

"Guys… cant breath" I mange to say

"Sorry"

"Well happy new year" Zander says kissing me

"Happy new year" I say back to him

"And a happy new year to you too baby" he says kissing my stomach

"Ugh guys can't you's wait till we leave to get all lovey dovey" Max says

"Sorry guys" I say

So it was now the New Year and I was existed for this year

**A/N sorry I know it's to good but still I was stuck on what to write but I will try and up date soon but thx for reading and please review. and sorry it toke so long i have a lot of studying to do **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**(Zanders Pov)**_

It was now February and Stevie was now 6 months, she was quiet big but I said nothing because she would probably kill me. Today it's was February 7 and tomorrow is her birthday and I have noting yet what a grate fiancée I am. I need kacey or graces help to get her a present because she just says she wants nothing but I know she does. So Stevie is sitting watching TV half asleep with lady's head on her lap, this is the right time to call kacey or grace which ever one is available to help me. I walk in to our room grab my phone out my pocket and call Kacey

**Kacey**/zander

"Hey kacey"

**"Hey Zander, what do you want"**

"Oh nothing"

**"So you are calling for nothing," she says in an 'I know you want something' voice**

"Ok well, I am stuck for what to get Stevie for her birthday"

**"Zander her birthday is tomorrow"**

"Yeah like I don't know that," I say in a really sarcastic voice

**"Ok don't be so mad, so what do you want me to do"**

"Well I was going to through her a surprise party at ours but only you, me, Kevin, nelson and grace no one ells oh and her brothers"

**"Oh ok I wanted a big party"**

"Kacey no big party's you know she hates them"

**"Fine what do you want me to do about the present"**

"Well I was wondering if you and Kevin want to go to the mall and get stuff for her party and I need you're help getting a present for her"

**"Ok when do you want to go"?**

"I'll be over in 30 minuets"

**"OK bye"**

"Bye" I say hanging up the phone and make my way to the living room.

When I enter the living room I see Stevie lying asleep on the sofa, so I walk up to her and kiss her forehead and head to the door before I hear someone call my name.

"Z where you going" I hear her say half asleep

"I am going out"

"Where"

"I am going to see Kevin and Kacey, is that ok"

"Yeah when will you be back and are you making diner"

"Don't know and yes I am I will bring you back some thing now go back to sleep"

"Ok bye" she says before she turns on her side and falls back to sleep

So I left and headed down to my car and rove of to kacey's. Once I finally reach her house I get out of my car and head up the big drive way. I knock on her door and a few seconds' later Kevin answers it.

"Hey man what's up"

"Hey Kacey is almost ready come in" he says inviting me in

"Ok, so how you been"

"Good you how's Stevie"

"Good and I think she is good"

"Cool so how's the baby"

"She's good but keeping Stevie up at night"

"Oh that must be fun for you" he says sarcastically

"You don't know the half of it"

"Why what does she do, you have no broken bones yet that's a good sign"

"Yup. Ugh she yells at me if I say or do something, like 2 days ago she asked me to make her a sandwich I toke it through to her and she knocked it out of my hand and yelled at me because it was not cut in the right shape, it was insane"

"Sounds it, KACEY HURRY UP THE MALL WHILL SHUT SOON" Kevin yells up the stairs.

"OK, OK I'LL BE DOWN IN TWO" she yells from her room

"So how's the shop doing"?

"Good but one problem next week Stevie is not going to be working for the next year, so I was wondering if you and nelson would like to help me run it till Stevie comes back and we will pay you's"

"Yeah sure I would love it have you asked nelson yet"

"No I am going to ask him tomorrow"

"So guys ready to go" we hear kacey say while she is walking down the stairs

"Yup lets do this," I say while heading to the car

When we where at the mall we kept going in and out of every shops trying to get decorations for tomorrow and trying to get Stevie the perfect present.

"Ugh Kacey we need to get Stevie her present can you please stop going into the shops that you want to bye stuff in and help me before Kevin passes out" we turn to Kevin who was holding all the bags and sweating like crazy

"Guys…slow down" Kevin says out of breath and dropping the bags on the ground.

"Kevin be careful my new dress is in that bag it can not get creased," she yells at Kevin

"Sorry" he says really insistently

"Guys come one the mall shuts in like 45 minuets and I still have no present for Stevie"

"Oh I know what you can get her" Kacey says in her little perky voice

"What, tell me" I say in such a pleading voice

"Well you know how she loves bracelets" I node my head "Well we could get her a Pandora bracelet and each of could get her a charm to put on it"

"That's not a bad idea how much are those"?

"Just for the bracelet on its own about £100" that is when I choke on air

"What the hell" I say in a shocked voice

"What its not that bad" she says walking in to the shop

So I followed her in and brought it I also brought her a charm as well while Kacey and Kevin brought her a music charm to go in it. We walked out the shop together and back to Kacey's so I could pick up my car. Kevin pulls up to the house and we all jump out I say goodbye to them and head to my car. When I reach the door to my apartment I try and hide the present. I open the door and see no sign Stevie or lady.

"STEVIE"

"Yeah what's with the yelling?" she says while waddling out of the kitchen

"Sorry I was wondering where you where, so how was you're day" I say while kissing her cheek and walking to our room to try and hide her present for tomorrow. She follows me in the room

"Ugh boring I have only had 3 hours of sleep I am so tired" she says while flopping down on the bed and rubbing her stomach

"That tired Hu" I say while sitting next to her

"Yup why can't she just be calm for like 8 hours just so I can get some sleep"

"I don't know babe, maybe she is just like you"

"What do you mean bye she is just like me" she sits up to look at me

"Well I was talking to you're mum the night you told them and she said when she was pregnant with you, you would not let her sleep"

"Oh shut up and lets go and eat some diner," she says while trying to stand up, I get up and watch her try and get up

"Would you like some help?" I says holding out my hand for her

"Ugh yes" she says while grabbing my hand and help her up "Thank you" she says and kisses my cheek. We walk to the kitchen to were the food was I brought a chines take away. I grab the food and drink while Stevie grabs the plaits and cutlery; we decided to eat in the living room.

"So its you're birthday tomorrow you must be excited right" I say while picking at my food

"Yeah and the best present in the world would be for some sleep" she says in an angry voice

"Stevie don't get annoyed at the baby it's not her fault"

"It is her fault that she is keeping me up"

"Ok well it is her fault but she can't under stand you"

"I know that it's so annoying I can't wait for her to be out"

"I know me too babe" I say while turning my head back to the TV. Our show was almost finished so I looked at the clock to see it was almost 11 and I wanted to get all the stuff ready for tomorrow so I decided to try and get Stevie to bed "Stevie I think its time you go to be you have a long day a head of you tomorrow"

"Zander I am not 10 I don't have a bed time" she says in her 'what the hell' voice

" I just thought that you would want some sleep"

"Zander you if I could sleep I would be I can't so"

"I know but maybe she might let you sleep tonight"

"I highly dough it, she is kicking like crazy right now, hear give me you're hand" she says I look at her confused "Zander give me you're hand" I give in and give it to her she puts it on her stomach "Just wait you'll feel it in a moment" after a couple of seconds I feel it, it was amazing so I kept my hand there for a few more seconds till she stopped "Do you see what I mean" I said nothing I was amazed that I actually felt that for the first time "Zander are you ok, you seem out of it"

"What? Yeah I am fine, that was amazing, it felt like an out of rhythm beat, oh my god that's our baby," I say in a really shocked voice

"Zander off topic"

"Sorry I am just amazed"

"I know I am amazed at first but now its just annoying"

"Haha ok but I still think you should get some sleep"

"Fine I will go to bed are you coming?" she says while pushing her self of the sofa

" I will join you in 5 ok"

"Ok" she says in a confused voice and heads off to our room to get ready for bed

When she is completely out of sight I put away the dishes and clean the living room. After the room is clean I go to the closet and grab all the things I brought today at the mall, I put her present on the table in the living room and put the rest of the decorations in the closet for the guys to help me put up tomorrow. After her present is out I head of to bed as well. When I enter the bedroom I see Stevie on her back with her phone in her hand.

"I thought you where asleep," I say while going to my draw and pulling out my pajama bottoms and striping down and in to them, I put know shirt on because there is no point"

"Going no shirt tonight are we" I she says looking up at me she was trying to avoid looking at my abs so she looked at my face "see something you like"

"Oh shut up and get in to bed," she says while moving over so I could sit

"Still can't sleep I take it"

"Yup I swear this baby is going to be the death of me"

"Haha I bet she wont"

"Oh she will, good news though she has calmed down so I am going to try and get some sleep so night love you" she says kisses my cheek and turning on her side.

"Night babe" I say while turning over so I face her back and put my arms over her and hold her tight.

_In the morning_

I woke up to the light shining through our window and turn over to see Stevie asleep so I get out of bed quietly to make Stevie a lovely birthday breakfast. So I get up put a shirt on and head to the kitchen. Once I am finished I walk in to the room with a tray with food on it to see Stevie lying in bed with her phone, she looks up when she sees me walk in.

"Hay babe happy birthday," I say while walking over to her and putting the tray on the bedside table and kissing her.

"Hay, thank you so Kacey wants me to go out with her today is that ok with you." So kacey has started the plan so the guys can come over and help set up

"Yeah that is fine whit me"

"So you don't want to spend the say with me" she says in a hurt voice

"Babe I do but I think you should go spend the day with kacey you wont have any time when our little girl is born"

"You're right ok I will go out with her after I have eaten my breakfast you made me" she say while reaching over and grabbing the tray and started eating it.

_A few hours later_

After Stevie went out I called nelson, Kevin and Stevies older brothers not Louis though. So after they all got here we all did our little jobs. After they where done it was 6 and the girls should be back any moment all we had to do was wait for a text from Kacey telling us when they where in the lift on the way up, so until then we just sat and watched the football till then.

"Guys Kacey just texted me they are on there way up NOW" Kevin says from his side of the sofa. So we all jumped up to hide I turned of the TV and Nelson turned of the lights. When the lights where of we heard Stevie telling Kacey of because she said that she was getting big I was surprised the she is not kill her. Once the door was open all you could hear was Stevie

"Why is it so dark Zander should be home" she says in her confused voice. When she tuned the lights on we all jumped out and yelled surprised she screamed but then got over it and was happy "What's all this" she says while coming up to me

"It's you're surprise party"

"Aww thanks guys this means a lot to me" so after that we hade a little party to our selves it was 11:30 when every one left. When they where gone I cleaned up while Stevie went to go and get ready for bed I offered to clean since its her birthday day. When the cleaning is done I head to our room to see Stevie asleep on her side with a pillow tucked underneath her stomach. I went over to my draw and put my pajamas on and cuddle in with her.

"Z" a quiet voice broke me from my thought

"Yeah babe"

"Thank you for the party I loved it oh I also loved the bracelet"

"You're welcome babe now get some sleep before she wakes you up again"

"Night"

"Night" I say before I close my eyes and drift off

**A/N**

**Thx guys for reading I will try and up date as soon as I can sorry I know its not the best but still I will try and do better. Please review and tell me what you think xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_(Zander pov)_**

Its now may and Stevie was due any day now, she was getting really annoyed now she wanted this baby out of her and I wanted to holed my little girl. So today Stevie was sitting at home with lady I told her to call me if any thing is wrong. I was on my way down to the shop it was only a 5minuet walk there, when I entered mine and Stevies shop I see Kevin and nelson inside getting things set up for today.

"Hey guys," I say while hanging my leather jacket up

"Hey man" Kevin says while nelson waves

"How long have you guys been in for?"

"About 45 minutes" nelson says while looking at his watch

"You guys should have called I would have been down sooner" I say while walking up to them behind the counter

"We where going to but then we thought you have to look after Stevie, so we left you to spend time with her" Kevin says

"No its fine trust me I want to be out of the house right now Stevie is in a bad mood because of the baby, so next time call me please"

"That bad Hu" Kevin says

"It's worse from last time," I say while rubbing my head

"Oh that's bad I am surprise you are alive still," Nelson says while typing on the computer

"I am surprised as well, her do any of you's have any paracetamol my head is killing me" I say while putting my head in my hands

"Yeah I do" nelson says while reaching in to the draw and pulling out a packet of them "So did Stevie do some thing to give you a head ach or what"

"No it was not to do with Stevie I just woke up with it," I say while swallowing the pill

" So how is Stevie besides her being all angry?" Kevin says

"Umm alright she is just bored all the time and wants me to keep her company"

"Cool so we have our first 3 kids at 10, 10:15 and 10:30 Zander you get 10 Kevin you get 10:30 and I get 10:15 so every body lets get moving we only have 15 minuets till the first kid gets hear" Nelson says

"Oh guys before you's go of to get ready umm if Stevie calls and she has gone it to labor I have to leave so can one of you's take over my shift if that does happen it probably wont be today but just a warning if it does"

"Yeah sure man" Nelson says while Kevin nodes his head

"Thanks now come on lets get going" I say while heading to my space of work.

_**(Stevies pov)**_

**_A few hours later_**

Ugh I was so bored I can't do anything I feel like a bloody beach whale all I can do all day is sit and watch TV, I just want her out already I have hade enough. But right now I am sitting watching TV whit lady next to me I was thinking about going down to the shop and seeing Zander for lunch it was not that long of a walk and it would be nice than sitting hear and doing nothing. So I got up 'it toke a few minuets but I did it' so I waddled up to the coat rack grabbed my jacket and my shoes and headed down to the shop, it toke me like 10 minuets but I made it. When I enter I see Nelson standing behind the desk on the computer, when he looks up he is surprised to see me.

"Stevie what are you doing hear? Is the baby ok? Do I need to go and get Zander to drive you to the hospital?" he says in a really panicky tone I just laugh at him

"Nelly the baby and me are fine stop worrying," I say while taking a seat

"So if its no the baby why are you hear? Not that I am not happy you are hear just wondering why you are walking around when you are heavily pregnant"

"I came down because I am bored and I want to go and get lunch with Zander when he is on his lunch break" I say while rubbing my stomach it hurts a little but I wont let the guys know that, they will just worry about it.

"Ok well he will be finished in 5 so you can just wait hear till he is out" Nelson says while going back round the desk and typing on the computer. While he is doing that I pull out my phone and start texting grace. It was 10 minuets later when I see the kid Alex I use to teach before I left to go and have the baby walk down the hall.

"Hey Alex long time no see"

"Hey Stevie how are you"

"Good you"

"Good I miss you teaching me though" he says he was so cute he was 10 and he was my favorite kid to teach.

"I miss teaching you too I will teach you when I am back ok, but how are you like my idiot of fiancée teaching you then" I was curious about how zander was teaching the kids.

"He is good but I like you better"

"Haha I will tell him that"

"Tell who what" I hear zander say while walking down the hallway "Stevie what are you doing hear I thought you where at home resting like I told you to"

"Nothing and I came down to see if you want to get some lunch"

"Ok and hey Alex is you're mum hear yet" he says while coming to sit next to me

"She is on her way," he says taking a seat on the other side of Stevie

"Ok will you be ok bye you're self you will have nelson but me and Stevie need to go and get lunch is that ok or do you want us to wait" he says

"Yeah that's fine"

"Ok well see you next week," Zander says while standing up and giving me his hand so I can get up

"Bye Alex" I say while walking out with zander. He waves his hand "Such a sweet kid"

"I know now where do u want to go for lunch" zander says taking his hand in mine

"Know where far"

"Ok how about inside out burger that's close"

"Ok let's go," I say while walking down the road with him

**_3 hours later_**

I was at home cooking diner for me and Zander when I felt a sharp pain in my Stomach I just ignored the pain and carrier on cooking but it was just getting worse, so I turned of the stove and sat down on the couch waiting for Zander but her wont be home for 2 more hours. I was sitting watching TV trying to ignore the feeing, I was half way through Miranda when I felt my water break I was panicking so much I was really wishing Zander was hear to help me. I quickly grabbed the house phone next to me and dialed zanders mobile it was ringing till it reached his voice mail, so I called the shop phone till I hear nelson speaking

"Hello and thank for calling gravity 5 music school how may I help you" he said in his really posh voice.

"Nelson it's me Stevie can you please tell Zander to get hear now my water has broken and I need him NOW" I scream the last bit at him because a contraction hit me

"Ok I will do just breath he will be there in 5 minutes"

_**(Zanders pov)**_

I was half way through a lesson when nelson barges through the door out of breath I look at him like he is crazy

"Stevie…gone in to…labor…needs you…NOW" he yells the last part at me. I sat there in shock of what he just said.

"Wh-what did you just say" I say slightly shocked

"Stevie gone in to labor need you now" he says quickly, I get up run past him and out the door to the apartment.

I was running down the street like some crazy person, I was running in to people and knocking them down. When I reach the door the building I run in but I run some one over. When I look down I notice I knocked over Andy bartlit.

"Dude what was that for" Andy says getting up

"Sorry I need to get to Stevie" I say while running to the lift and waiting for it

"Why is she ok" he says

"Umm no she has gone in to labor I need to get to her quickly"

"Ok well go luck," he says

Finally the lift comes and I push the button to our floor so many times trying to get it to hurry up, the doors finally closes and heads up wards. I was worrying about Stevie so much I just wanted to be with her right now I wish this elevator would hurry up, when the doors open I run down the hall and push open the door, once the door is open I see know sign of Stevie I was panicking

"STEVIE WHERE ARE YOU" I yell through the apartment I got no reply, so ran to our room to see her sitting on the floor at the bottom of the bed with her head resting against the bed, she was crying and rubbing her stomach.

"Stevie" I say running up to her side "Are you ok Nelson just told me what happen"

"Z-Zander I ca-cant move it hurts" she manages to get out

"You are going to have to I need to get you to the hospital"

"Can you please help me then" she says in a really weak voice

"Yeah come on" I say while getting up and giving her my hand to help her up, she takes it but can get up no mater how hard she try's "Come on baby just try and push up" I say but that was a bad idea because she started yelling at me.

"ZANDER I AM TRYING BUT DO YOU WANT TO BE IN MY SITUATION RIGHT NOW" she says yelling at me

"Sorry ok on the count of 3 push with all you're might ok" she nods her head so I start counting down "1…2…3" she pushes with all her might and she gets up but she starts crying because it hurts so much "ok good no stay there while I grab you're stuff and call you're family ok"

"Like I have no other choice to go any where," she says in an annoyed tone

"Just give me 2 minuets then we will go ok" so I run grab her over night bag and my keys then I call her brothers and parents and they say they will meet us there. So I run back to our room I help Stevie out of our apartment and down to the car. I was going as fast as I could to get her to the hospital.

"Z it hurts so much" she says while a tear roles down her face.

"I know it does baby but we will get their soon just holed on ok 5 more minuets" I say while focusing on the road. 5 minuets later we reach the hospital and I help Stevie in, we walk up to the front desk where one of the nurses was. "Hello my girlfriend has gone in to labor can you help me" I say as fast I can as Stevie winced in pain, the nurses eyes widen and she comes round while another nurse brings out a wheelie chair and I help Stevie in to it. She is wheeled in to a room with me behind her.

**_2 hours later_**

All our family and friends where hear and Stevie has still not given birth yet.

"Hey darling how are you doing" Stevies mum says while coming in the room to see how we are doing.

"I am in pain I want her out," she says while shutting her eyes tight because another contraction hits

Her mother chuckles "that is exactly what I said when I was having you" she says while coming to stand beside Stevie and tying up her hair so its out her face.

"Thanks mum" she says, after she says that one of the doctors comes in and tells Stevie that its time to start pushing.

_**4 hours later**_

After a long 4 and a half hours we finally have our baby girl and it was worth all the pain Stevie and I went through, I swear during the birth Stevie broke my arm.

"She is so beautiful," I say breaking the silence and still looking at our baby girl

"She is isn't she" Stevie say looking up at me

"But not as beautiful as you" I say while kissing her forehead

"Don't be so cliché"

"It's true"

"What ever" she says before one of the nurses comes in

"Sorry to bother you both but you're friends and family want to come in a see you"

"Send them in" Stevie says. And before you know it our room was filled with our family and friends

"Hey how are you" kacey says in a really quiet voice

"Good sore but good" she says while looking down at our little joy. Stevies mother comes and sits down at the end of her bed.

"So what's her name?" her mother ask us

"Lauren kacey Robbins" Stevie says with a smile on her face

"You named her after me" Kacey says with a tear in her eye "I love you guys" she says while coming up to hug me gently "can I holed her" she asks

"Sure" Stevie says while handing Kacey Lauren

"She's so tiny"

So after every one has had a shot of holding her one of the nurses tells us that visiting time is over, so all our friends and family leave. Once they are gone I tell Stevie she should get some sleep and I take Lauren of her and sit on a chair with her in my arms, I just stair down at my beautiful daughter and how amazing she is. I was broke out of my thought when I hear some one cough by the door I look up to see who it was, I was shocked to see who it was. "Louis? I thought you went back to New York," I say in a kinda angry but quiet voice

"Hey Zander I was told by max that Stevie went in to labour and I wanted to come down and see her" he says in a quiet voice not to wake Stevie or Lauren

"I thought you hated Stevie because of her life choices"

"I do but I want to apologize for what I said and did" he says walking further in to the room

"Well I don't think Stevie wants to for give you"

"I know she wont she is to stubborn to, but I just want to be apart of you're daughters life"

"It's up to Stevie"

"I know I am so sorry for every thing I said to you"

"It's fine," I say while Louis takes a seat next to me

"So what's her name" he askes while looking down in my arms at her

"Her name is Lauren"

"Cute, can I hold her" he ask not looking at me

"Yeah sure" I say he looks at me surprised

"Really"

"Really" I say while handing him Lauren, his face lights up when she is in his arms

"She's so cute" he says looking down at her. After 5 minuets of holding her he looks at the clock and realises what time it is. "Hey look I got to go, I am meeting my girl friends in 20 minuets sorry" he says while handing me back Lauren "Can you not tell Stevie I was hear please she will kill me"

"Yeah sure I wont tell her"

"Thank you well bye and thanks for letting me see her"

"It's fine," I say while he leaves the room

When he is gone I look down at Lauren who was Starting to wake up, when she opens her eyes I was surprised to see that she had my eyes, I thought she would have had Stevies eyes but she does not, she has very little hair and it kinda looks like the colour of Stevie it was the cutest thing ever and I would not trade her for the world.

**A/N**

**Thx for reading hope you's liked it I will try and updater soon as I can I will also try and fix any spelling mistakes if I can be bothered. But please review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Stevies (pov)**_

It was 3 days after I have given birth to my sweet little girl Lauren and today I get to go home I was dyeing to leave this place I hate hospitals. Right now I was in my hospital room with Lauren waiting for zander to come, he went to go get something he would not tell me what. Five minuets later I hear the door of the hospital room open I look up to see zander standing there looking really happy.

"Hey beautiful ready to go" he says while coming in to the room and helping me move all my things to take them to the car while I carried Lauren.

"Yeah come on lets get moving," I say while we walked out the room and in to the hallway.

We finally got to the car five minuets later it toke a while, Zander lost the car what an idiot and I am marring him I love him but he is stupid some times. Zander opened the car and put my stuff in the boot of the car and I put Lauren in the back in her baby carrier. I hope in the front with Zander and we drove of to our apartment.

It was a 45 minuet drive to our apartment and we where bored because we could not listen to the radio loud with out waking up Lauren who was asleep. The ride toke forever and when we reached the building she finally woke up, I walk around to the back and get her out she was still in the carrier so it was easy to get her out, I shut the door and me and Zander head towards the front door. Once we are in the building we head for the elevator, while we where waiting for the lift to come Andy comes and stands behind us.

"Hey Stevie, zander how are you both" he says in his annoying happy voice, I was not in the mood for him today all I wanted to do was go home and relax today

"Good, you" zander says

"Yeah alright" I was so happy when the ding of the elevator went of to tell us the lift was hear. Zander and me got in first then Andy followed us, I was surprised he did not see Lauren I was actually quiet thankful I was in no mood for him to talk to me. But as on que Lauren starts to cry so I have to try and relax her. "Aww is this you're baby that zander was telling me about" her says while looking down at her.

"Yeah it is, shhh its ok we will get out of here soon" I say to Lauren who was now starting to calm down a little but no a lot.

"What's her name?"

"Lauren" zander says because he knows I am stress out trying to keep her calm

"Cute" was the last word he said because the doors finally opened and I was the first one out of that death trap.

We where walking down the hallway down to out door and Lauren finally calmed down which was good. When we reach our door zander opens the door, when we enter the room is completely dark the curtains where closed and the lights where off.

"Zander why is it so dark in hear I don't remember the curtains being closed," I say while flicking on the light switch.

" WELCOM HOME " I hear people yell through my apartment I jumped out my skin I was thankful I did not drop Lauren and she did not cry which was a relief.

"Guys quiet, please and what is all this"

"We have toughen you a welcome home party" kacey says while coming up and hugging me "Welcome home though" she says quietly

"Thank you guys" I say after I hug Kacey "Can I please put Lauren in her room first then I will come back out and see you's all ok" I say while walking past people to get to her room, zander stayed with every one and was talking to them.

I walk in her new room and lift her out of the carrier and put her down gently in her crib she was asleep, she looked so cute when she was sleeping I love her with all my heart. After a good 5 minuets I finally left her room quietly as I can, I walk back in to the living room to see my whole family and friends talking and having a laugh.

"Hey guys," I say while going to sit on the couch next to zander

"Hey" they all say

"So how are you" Kacey say while picking at her nail polish

"Good, you"

So it was 7 when every body left. Zander and me where cuddled up on the couch watching Gotham it was quiet for a while till Lauran started crying.

"Ugh I'll get her," I say while getting up and walking off to her room. I walked in to her room and walked over to her I pick her up and try to calm her down "Sssshhh" I say while rocking her back and forth carefully "Don't cry darling" she was starting to calm down a bit so I decide to sit with her in the chair in the corner of her room. 20 minuets later she finally calms down and is asleep so I get up and put her gently in to her crib when I hear the door open I don't bother looking to see who it is. I was standing watching Lauran sleeping when I felt some ones arms around my waist and some ones head on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful you know that" their voice says

"I know" say still watching her

"But not as beautiful as you" he say

"Don't be so cheesy" I say while elbowing him gently in the stomach

"Sorry, but its true" he says while kissing my cheek

"You are so sweetie but cheesy but that's why I love you"

"Come on let's go to bed," he says while taking my hand and leading me to our room. When we enter I put my pajamas and jump in to bed, zander joins me and we drift of to sleep be for Lauran will wake us up.

**A/N I know its not the best but hey I have not up dated in a while so I hade to. It will get better I promise. Sorry I have not updated in a while I was on holiday and hade no computer and I have been studying for my exams so I will try and up date soon as I can hopefully soon thought but I will do my best. Please tell me what u think xxx**


End file.
